<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illusion Cafe by Krowaidanaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877060">Illusion Cafe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowaidanaz/pseuds/Krowaidanaz'>Krowaidanaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The University Life of Kpop Idols AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Jongho-centric, Choi San-centric, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Financial Issues, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ice Cream, Jung Wooyoung Being an Idiot, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Choi San, Panic Attacks, Panicked Gay Jung Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi-centric, Triggers, but only for chapter 3, izone cameo, seongjoong are parents wbk, stray kids cameo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowaidanaz/pseuds/Krowaidanaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers peacefully own a coffeeshop near their university. What happens when a classmate walks up to one of the brothers for their midterms and throws their life in a twist? Will it be for the better or will they have to pick up the pieces of their failed decisions? Find out as Jongho and San traverse their university life, meeting all sorts of people and forming friendships with some as they ride the rollercoaster that is university life.</p><p>Will add tags as the story progresses.</p><p>Updates every Saturday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble &amp; Everyone, Choi Jongho &amp; Everyone, Choi Jongho &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho &amp; Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho &amp; Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San &amp; Everyone, Choi San &amp; Kim Hongjoong, Choi San &amp; Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho &amp; Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung &amp; Everyone, Kang Yeosang &amp; Everyone, Kim Hongjoong &amp; Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa &amp; Everyone, Song Mingi &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The University Life of Kpop Idols AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bluish Sun, The Purple Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is krow</p><p>im back with another story because by some magic, i have been motivated to write this story. that, and because i dont see enough jongho fics so this is a bit self-indulgent as well</p><p>hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One hot dark mocha please. Medium,” a customer ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up! Hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it! Name, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong.”</p><p> </p><p>Such are the usual events that occur at the Illusion Cafe, owned by San and Jongho. Sometimes it lands them into trouble, being university students and all.</p><p> </p><p>Choi San is their resident barista, the one responsible for making all the drinks, like the hot dark mocha their customer just ordered. He smiles a cat-like grin at Hongjoong as he chirps out an “okay!” cheerfully. Most, if not all, of their drinks are made with San’s own recipes. It also helps that he’s going to university to learn how to make drinks and hopefully continue on working at their cafe. With the skills he learned from university, he gracefully mixes the cocoa, coffee, and milk into a chocolatey coffee concoction. As he finishes the drink, he wipes his cocoa-dusted hands on his beige apron.</p><p> </p><p>“A medium hot dark mocha for Hongjoong, ready for serving!” San salutes jokingly as he sets down the drink on the counter, next to the display that contains Jongho’s delectably pleasing and mouth-wateringly delicious cheesecakes and desserts that come in all shapes and sizes. Hongjoong eyes said desserts before looking back at the barista</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… San, was it?” Hongjoong glances at the petite nametag proudly placed across San’s left side of the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you. Hope you have a nice day, San,” He wishes the barista a nice day with a lazy smile as he walks down the mahogany hardwood floors towards one of the tables that is occupied by another person.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow day, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jongho hums, not really listening to his older brother’s comments, not that his brother minds, but his mind is filled with more important things than the small talk San tries to fill the silence with, like their stocks, the paperwork for the cafe, school, and of course, his brother as he absentmindedly mixes cake batter in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Jongho is their resident patissier who is in charge of baking all their food. Like San and the drinks, he is in charge of the recipes of all their sweets, ranging from cookies, to cheesecakes, to the cake he is making right now. Jongho carefully sets the cake batter down into a baking pan and puts the pan into the oven, preheated of course. He’s learned all of what he knows in the university he and San go to and is actually in the same year as his older brother, having skipped a year in middle school. He does not study how to make drinks, however, as he is learning how to make pastries and desserts instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I think that Hongjoong guy is coming up to the counter again. He does not let up for coffee, huh?” San points out and to the counter. “I’ll get it, don’t worry. You worry over your cake, yeah?” “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>San shuffles around his brother, careful not to bump or jostle any of the ingredients in the kitchen or Jongho himself, lest he incur Jongho’s wrath. He does <em> not </em> want a repeat of what happened when he bumped into Jongho and made him spill a lot of the baking soda he was holding into the cake batter. San greets Hongjoong with the same cat-like grin he gave the customer a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh… I’ve been wanting to reserve a cake from your cafe for some time, because you see, it’s Seonghwa and I’s anniversary this Saturday and he really likes the desserts and pastries made by your brother,” Hongjoong explains. “I’ve been reluctant to do so because you’re both just university students with a lot on your plate and I really didn’t want to add our request to your stresses-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Hongjoong-ssi, you sound like an old man! I’m sure Jongho would be thrilled to make a cake just for you two. Just give me the details of the cake and when you want it so that when you’re here, you can just pick it up!” San cuts Hongjoong off with a teasing remark. In his defense, what Hongjoong said is true but that doesn’t mean he is too stressed. What’s one more cake to their usual workload?</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not an old man! I’m only 20 and in uni like you!” The elder defends himself as he writes the details of the cake on a piece of paper before giving it to San.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and from what university? Maybe we’ve passed by each other in the halls?” San asks, genuinely curious, pushing down the urge to tease his customer even further. Hongjoong hears the curiosity laced within San’s inquiring words and answers, “Arayo University.* Music Production major.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! What a small world we live in! I go there as well with my brother! However, those of us from the Culinary Arts department learn in a different building so we wouldn’t cross paths anytime soon. Maybe we can hang out outside of work and have lunch?” San invites Hongjoong to their daily lunch periods. “Of course, if you have the time and if your girlfriend-”</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“-if your boyfriend wants to. Sorry! It’s just that the LGBTQ+ isn’t that well received where I’m from,” The barista apologizes and explains himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. No one expected me to even have a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend, with how I live my life. Anyways, I’ll let you know if Seonghwa wants to join us. I figure that you’ll ask Jongho as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s all. Thank you for accepting our request! We owe you two big time!” Hongjoong thanks the coffee server like he thinks they wouldn’t accept their request. San all but waves Hongjoong’s worries off and walks into the kitchen with a pep in his step.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongho! We got a request from one of our regulars! I have all the details here!” San waves said piece of paper in the air, excited that they’re getting a cake request for the first time in a while. “I’ve been wanting to take requests but I didn’t know how you’d take it so I held off on doing so but-”</p><p>“Stop rambling, San-hyung. I’m excited as well, just not explicit with it like you are. Anyways, hand the details over. Hopefully it’s reasonable enough,” San hands the paper over to his younger brother as Jongho prepares the icing. He does a quick scan of the scribbles on the paper before nodding. “Seems doable. Tell him the next time they come here that he can expect it before Thursday. It would’ve taken me an extra day but it’s just their luck that the cake I’m making matches what they want. I’ll just bake another red velvet cake later this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“He also said that he goes to the same university as us!” San drops the bomb on Jongho, who is never ready to meet anyone new outside of the usual workplace small talk with customers.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great- what,” Jongho momentarily stops midway through removing the cake from the oven. “What department?” He cautiously asks.</p><p> </p><p>“The music department! Well, he majors in music production, he mentioned. I should ask him if he’s the guy I play with online tomorrow. The guy I play with says he’s also a music production major…” San flips the “open” sign to “closed” as the warm and bright rays of the Monday sun filter through their storefront windows, bathing the whole cafe in an amber glow that perfectly complements their cozy aesthetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… Tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? I invited them to lunch with us so that we can at least have friends in university!” Jongho mentally thanks his brother for doing so, although on the outside he looks like he is about to combust in fear. San notices and reassures him, “Wipe that look off your face. We’re just having lunch together! Think of it like we’re at work, if it helps.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, I’m grateful. That way, I can talk with him about the cake he wants then,” Jongho lies, trying to mask his already fraying nerves, his hands shaking. San takes notice but pretends he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we better start cleaning up. You lost track of time and it’s already 6 in the evening. Finish up that cake while I cook us dinner. How does katsudon sound?” San, true to his word, starts wiping down the tables and saying his goodbyes to the lingering customers who stayed past the closing time.</p><p> </p><p>“Please add green onions this time. I know you hate vegetables but at least put some on mine,” Jongho playfully whines, his anxiety lessening. San’s face crinkles as if he sucked on a particularly sour piece of lemon, “But they’re evil, Jjongieee! Who decided that they taste like that? Who even decided they’re edible?!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re actually delicious, you’re just a big baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jongho enters their spacious flat to the smell of meat being freshly fried. HIs mouth immediately waters at the prospect of having to eat tasty home-cooked meals by his brother. Don’t get him wrong, he also cooks as well, but San has picked up the slack of cooking actual dinners for the two of them due to him studying drinks and needing some way to appease his grumbling stomach every time it screams for food, and because Jongho cooks breakfast as a compromise for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Does mine have onions?” Jongho gives a glance over his brother’s shoulder. He snorts as he spots the green onion being crudely cut. “That’s not how you cut green onions-”</p><p> </p><p>“I knooow, but they’re disgusting!” Jongho chuckles at his brother’s response. “I’m mixing these into your egg. That okay?” “Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongho eventually leaves San to his own devices in the kitchen as he takes a trip to their room. As he enters the room, he makes a mental note about the cleanliness of the room, planning to clean it this coming weekend. He walks across the room, past the bed, and onto their shared desk filled with various trinkets, pens, and papers. Jongho finally finds what he’s looking for: his bag. He looks for his notebook of reminders that, well, remind him of the future events and deadlines.</p><p> </p><p>“Jjongie! Dinner’s ready!” San shouts from the kitchen. Jongho sighs fondly and takes his notebook along with him, not bothering to close his bag. He exits the room and makes a beeline for the table, now decorated with two bowls of katsudon, fresh from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, hyung. You’re the best,” Jongho thanks his brother before thanking the food and digging in. Next to him is his notebook, which San spots.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you tell me that you have a pair activity for pastry-making?” San inquires, trying to catch up with their university work. “Our part of culinary arts isn’t that busy or trigger happy with giving out work yet, so I’m free to help if needed. You just need a taste tester, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no. We need to partner up with someone from class to create and present a new recipe with what we have learned in class. I was thinking of inviting someone over to our cafe and hopefully get that recipe we made into our menu, but only if they agree to it.” Jongho ponders on who he could partner up. Maybe Felix would be up to partnering with him?</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds more like a midterms kind of thing if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is midterms,” Jongho bluntly states as he takes a big bite out of his pork cutlet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, really? Why didn’t they announce something like that in our class…” San grumbles as he finishes his serving of katsudon.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave the bowl and chopsticks on the table. I’ll wash the dishes. You should check on your homework if you have any,” Jongho offers just as San is about to put his utensils into the sink. “It’s the least I could do for you cooking our dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>San’s eyes start to water and threaten to spill over. Jongho rolls his eyes at his antics.</p><p> </p><p>“Jjongieeeee!” San makes a… sound. Jongho doesn’t know what it is but he is certain it’s a happy one. San then wraps his arms around Jongho and squeezes him tightly, as if trying to give him all of his thanks through the hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“San-ah, I appreciate the hugs but I need to wash the dishes. We can cuddle all you want later when we sleep,” Jongho compromises as he prys himself out of his brother’s clingy arms. Ignoring all of his brother’s whining, he takes both of their bowls and chopsticks and heads to the sink to wash the dishes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just as Jongho is finished washing the dishes, he hears San cursing from their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Keep it down!” Jongho hollers to his hyung in annoyance. He loves his brother dearly, but sometimes he wonders why he is the older brother out of the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! Got too caught up in my game- shit!” San apologizes before quickly returning to his game.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh for the umpteenth time, Jongho takes his notebook and starts writing down ideas for the pair activity they have for tomorrow. Thankfully, it’s due next month, but Jongho likes to tie up as many loose ends as early as reasonably possible. He closes the notebook with another sigh. ‘This is a problem for the Jongho of tomorrow,’ he reasons as he bounds for their room, which has a lack of San’s cursing.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock knock.” Jongho knocks on the door at the same time he says “knock knock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there?” San chuckles from inside the room at the response as he plays along.</p><p> </p><p>“Jong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jong who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s me, Jongho.” Jongho opens the door just in time to see San’s stony face that is openly judging him right at the doorway. “What? You have to admit that that’s a good joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just like Hongjoongie. You both sound old,” San flops onto his bed as he spat out that statement, making space for Jongho. Jongho himself squawks in protest.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t bother to buy another bed in the master bedroom so they have settled for just one king-sized bed, not that Jongho minded. He enjoys all the impromptu cuddle sessions he and his brother. He doesn’t want to admit it to anyone but his brother but he likes being held in his sleep. He reasons that it makes him feel safe and momentarily keeps his mind off of the negative thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Need I remind you that you are a year older than me, San-<em> hyung </em>?” Jongho put emphasis on the word “hyung” just as he flops onto the bed next to San. He immediately sidles up to San’s side and wraps his arms around his brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I just find myself wishing that our parents are still here,” Jongho quietly mutters as he buries himself into his brother’s chest. He gives out a content noise as he feels San thread his fingers through his maroon-tipped hair. “It just feels like they know what to do when they’re stressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jjongie…” San starts, rubbing comforting circles on his brother’s back. “You could’ve told me you didn’t want to take on that request-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I do! It’s just that…”</p><p> </p><p>San sighs this time. “Maybe take a break? You can’t keep wearing yourself thin, Jongho. We may only be a year apart but I promised myself and our grandparents that I’ll take good care of you as your older brother,” he states resolutely. Jongho lets out a disapproving stare at San from where he buried himself in San’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t look at me like that. I’ll be fine, and the only thing you need to restock is that red velvet cake anyway. As for the paperwork, I can at least try to do them. We’re both in this together, right?” San gives his brother a quick peck to his forehead. “We can talk about this tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow. For now, let’s sleep, yeah? You must be tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Yeah. Sleep sounds nice…” Jongho yawns before going back to burying himself in San’s chest. “Good night, Sannie-hyung…”</p><p> </p><p>Jongho barely heard San reciprocate his greeting before he drifted off to dreamland.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“...ung. Hyung. Hyung! Wake up! We have classes today!” San woke up to his younger brother jostling him awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Five more minutes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Five more minutes or me dragging you out of your bed and into the living room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m up!”  San blinks the sleep away as he stumbles out of his own bed. He spots Jongho in an apron with a spatula. As soon as Jongho spots him sitting up, he reminds San, “Wash up your face in the bathroom, then come down to the table for breakfast. The kimchi’s done fermenting anyways, so I used it to make kimchi fried rice. Hope that at least gets you out of the bed more enthusiastically.” Jongho laughs a little before pitter-pattering down the hall to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>San does what he is told before sitting himself at the table. “Why don’t I ever get to make you breakfast? It seems unfair because you’re the dongsaeng!” He whines.</p><p> </p><p>“You sleep in a lot, which means I naturally have to make us breakfast. You make up for it with dinner anyways, so we’re even,” Jongho says in a matter-of-factly manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but I want to at least cook you breakfast soon!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can start by waking up early then. You can contribute to breakfast if you make us coffee right now,” Jongho smirks from the kitchen, looking at his older brother as he serves them both kimchi fried rice. ‘He definitely knows how to get what he wants, the little shit,’ San thinks to himself before faking a begrudging “yes” as a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock it off. You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re a little demon,” San sticks his tongue out at Jongho. “I’m hungry too! Cook faster!” Jongho laughs at his brother’s morning habits before setting down two servings of the kimchi fried rice. “There’s more in the kitchen if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>As it seems, Jongho’s offer of extra fried rice goes ignored in favour of San calling their grandparents. It’s a daily thing for the four of them, where one of them calls their grandmother and all of them generally talk about how the previous day went. They all talk as if they’re physically present, which helps San with his homesickness.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s Jjongie eating! He cooked breakfast today and it’s kimchi fried rice!” San catches Jongho’s attention with a mention of his name. Through this, Jongho gets absorbed into their conversation as well, supporting whatever San gives to their grandparents. Internally, he’s grateful San takes the time to call their grandparents every morning as it keeps his longing for his parents at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to cut our conversation short, but we have a university to go to. It’s nice talking to you, grandmother. We’ll call again tomorrow,” Jongho looks at his older brother with a sense of urgency, telling him to hurry up and finish his food and to inevitably wash the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jjongie! It’s no problem! It’s rather nice of both of you to call daily and I’m very happy that you both do, but don’t let us oldies make you late for class! You’ll visit us during summer break, ah!” Their grandmother waves Jongho’s worries away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, grandmother. Tell grandfather I love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes, Jjongie. Tell Sannie we love him too!” And with that, their call ends. No goodbyes. Jongho isn’t prepared for that. It’s an unspoken rule between the four of them to never say “goodbye” around Jongho.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandmother and grandfather say they love you, hyung. Now please eat faster and wash the dishes. I’ll go take a bath now.” Jongho places his bowl and chopsticks into the sink before walking to their room and picking out clothes to wear to class. San sulkingly washes the dishes before waiting for Jongho to finish taking a bath. Everything goes by in a flash as by 7:30, they’re both ready to leave the cafe. Jongho checks the time before nudging  San to walk to university.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we ever take the bus to university? We could’ve saved lots of time!” San pouts as he walks along the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“Exercise. How are you going to pick up guys if you slack off? The scenery is great too, even if a bit mundane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, okay. It’s not like you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, Jjongie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Common sense, hyung. I’m sure you’ll land yourself a guy soon. We both work out anyways so I’m sure your hard work will pay off.” Jongho snickers, implying that his brother only works out to flirt with guys.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! I don’t just work out to pick up guys left and right!”</p><p> </p><p>“You already do with the amount of girls and guys ogling you from afar.” Jongho snickers once more. The rest of their banter continues all the way to their university, after which, they parted ways to their own classes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re that San dude from the cafe, right?” San hears someone shout this question towards him as some passers-by look at the crimson-streaked boy while other passers-by look towards the source of the shout in annoyance. He walks faster and settles down at one of the tables outside in the school’s field.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Over here!” San cautiously takes another glance at whoever seems to be calling out to him. As it turns out, it’s one of the regulars at their cafe, that being Hongjoong. True to his word, he did sit with San across the table. He is  joined by who he thinks is Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uhh, hi. Next time, please just walk up to me… As much as Jongho says I’m loud, please don’t shout out my name in a public setting. Makes me real scared someone is out to target me…” San meekly sits down across Hongjoong and Seonghwa. “We should probably wait for Jongho. He’s the one in charge of the pastries in the cafe.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he said that, both Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s eyes lit up, albeit for different reasons..</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I always make sure to buy an extra slice just to bring home to my family. They especially enjoy the cheesecakes I bring home from your cafe. Frankly, I like his pistachio and cashew cheesecake the most. Not too sweet, just right, and it’s nutty too,” Seonghwa continues praising Jongho’s pastries, unaware that the person in question is right by the table, turning tomato red at all the comments one of his regulars is giving him. San snorts at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“U-u-ummm… thanks…” The young baker shyly sets his tray of food down next to his brother’s before settling down himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Now that he’s here, we can properly introduce ourselves! I’m San, one half of the owner and the cafe’s one and only barista!” San chirps out happily, as if proud of the cafe, which, to be fair, he is. “This, here, is the other half of the owner, Jongho, my younger brother! The reason why he’s currently a cherry right now is because you praised him a lot and he doesn’t really know how to take compliments well,” San ruffles his brother’s maroon-tipped hair. “Doesn’t help that his hair is actually red at the tips!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, nooo!” Jongho tries to squirm away from his brother’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘one half of the owner’? Are you both the owner or do both of you cycle as owner every, say, every week?” Hongjoong inquires, a perplexed look present on his face, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“See, as far as everyone who has visited the cafe knows, we’re just university students. It wouldn’t make sense for two uni students to own a cafe, much less an actual plot of land. The cafe building itself and the flat above it belong to our grandparents, but the cafe is owned by both of us with the responsibilities split between the two of us. We both hold all the ‘company’ secrets despite there being only two workers,” Jongho explains calmly, a complete 180 from a few minutes ago. “All the recipes are handcrafted by us. As hyung said here, he handles all the drinks, I handle all the pastries and desserts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm! And don’t worry about our incomes! We do a 60/40 split between us two and the cafe, meaning 40% of our daily revenue goes to the cafe and the remaining 60% goes to us collectively. We don’t usually split the 60% between both of us so we just keep it in a jar and take only what we need!” San adds. “We both take a business elective because of the cafe. It may not be required but we’re running a, well, business, and we need to know what we’re both doing to not end up bankrupt!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… I’m only 20 and I already feel small next to you two. The name’s Seonghwa, by the way,” Seonghwa finally introduces himself and shakes both of their hands. “I’m sure you’ve met the coffee cryptid that is my boyfriend here,” he chuckles out as Hongjoong shouts in protest in the background.</p><p> </p><p>The four lapse into comfortable chatter of their conversation, finding out more about the other pair before the bell rang to signal their next class. Around this time, Jongho discreetly sends Hongjoong a post-it note and lets him know about it. The note reads: “It’ll be done by Thursday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was nice knowing two of our regulars at the cafe! Don’t expect a discount though!” San cheerfully but bluntly remarks as he bounds towards Jongho. “Let me know who you pick as a partner and I can arrange the cafe later for the both of you,” San offers before greeting Seonghwa and Hongjoong a nice day and walking to their classes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so who do you all think is jongho's partner in class? is it yeosang? find out next week for the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flowers Are Dancing, The Song Is A Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new person arrives at their cafe, and it seems that he's got it bad for their resident barista. His cousin goes on a date with his boyfriend in said cafe. As usual, Jongho is a little shit to his brother. It also seems that San and the cousin's boyfriend also have something in common. hat could that be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongho stands idly by his station in class, next to some girl he never bothered to learn the name of. He listens half-heartedly to the convoluted ramblings of their teacher, only picking out parts he deems important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now find a partner! We’ll establish them now so that for the rest of the time until the deadline, you have plenty of time to mingle and hopefully create a recipe to present for midterms. Remember, it doesn’t have to just be a cake. Go wild!” And with that, the whole class moves around in search of a partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho watches from his station as the rest of his classmates eventually pair off. He wouldn’t mind anyone as a partner, it just so happens that no one has asked him to be their partner yet, and he really doesn’t want to go around the classroom looking for a partner. That is, until a certain ash-haired boy walks towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uhh, I noticed that you haven’t been chosen as a partner, but if you don’t mind, would you be my partner?” The boy asks. “Changbin’s friend got paired off before I could snatch him, and I’m very desperate for pretty much anyone right now, so please accept me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess. You are?” Jongho accepts despite his initial feeling of hurt. “And you’re very lucky because no one in this class knows I work at a cafe, let alone own one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jung Wooyoung!” The boy smiles brightly, the maroon-tipped baker is sure he’s a carbon copy of his brother in terms of personality. He already has one excitable ball of energy, he doesn’t know if he can handle another one, although he did give out a chuckle at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s so funny?!” Wooyoung all but asks in faux offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. You’re just like my brother. Speaking of, do you wanna come down to the cafe this afternoon? My brother gave me the go ahead to do so and we can immediately start working on that recipe if you’d like,” Jongho invites, confidently stating that he already got permission and even encouragement from his brother prior to class. “I’m sure he’d love to meet someone so alike to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and before I forget, here’s my number.” Wooyoung receives a slip of paper from Jongho that contains his number. Wooyoung quickly punches the number into his smartphone before calling it. He hears vibrations coming from somewhere before Jongho takes out his own smartphone and declines the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did- Did you just decline the call? In front of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah? We’re right in front of each other. Why would I accept the call?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s mean! Anyways, what do I name you on my phone?” The ashen-haired whines but quickly recovers. Jongho realized he hasn’t given his name yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choi Jongho, but Jongho is just fine.” Just as he says his name, he saves Wooyoung’s number on his phone. “So, cafe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Wooyoung squeaks out, staying by Jongho’s station to talk a little more. Before they know it, class is dismissed as apparently they only needed to work on establishing partners. Jongho registers both of them as partners so that their teacher recognizes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This should be my last class for the day. How about you?” Jongho ponders on what he should expect at the cafe with Wooyoung behind the counter. “The cafe is only open for a few hours on weekdays. We should probably fix that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to meet Yunho at 3 from his dance classes, so I can’t really leave the university yet, so I just hang out around the field with other people. You wanna come?” Wooyoung didn’t really expect “no” for an answer so he all but grabs Jongho by the wrist and drags him to some part of the field, which almost gives the younger a heart attack. Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunho usually finds me here so we should sit here!” Wooyoung plops down on a bench. “Come on, sit down! I wanna know more about you and your brother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, alright.” Jongho sits down next to Wooyoung, a bit pensive and anxious. Well, very anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does your brother have red hair like you or are you the only one in the family with dyed hair?” What a weird way to start a conversation, Jongho thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he also has dyed hair. Instead of dying it like mine, he dyed his hair in maroon streaks. He says it makes him look cooler, but I beg to differ. With his personality? He’s more of a cherry bomb, ready to explode in sweetness,” he fondly shakes his head at the various memories that played through his head before turning the same red as his hair in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a poet? Anyways, he seems like a cool person to be with. Oh, wait, I think I see my cousin! Give me a moment!” Wooyoung all but ran towards a tall and fit person. It seems that they’re both bouncing up and down with big smiles on their faces. Jongho starts fidgeting in his seat, thinking that he’s been abandoned by pretty much the only person in his class he has talked to using more than three words. He does note that the taller guy radiates puppy energy, but that doesn’t give him any comfort at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho! This is Yunho, my cousin!” Strong arms wrap around him as the blond guy, the offender, hugs him tightly. Jongho tries to squirm his way out of the hug but due to Yunho’s height, he is unable to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is who you ended up with for that partner activity you mentioned. I thought it’d be Felix?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunho, Felix got snatched away by someone else before I even left my station. It’s all good though, as he mentions that he owns a cafe with his brother! He even invited me so that we can work on the activity outside of class!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please take good care of Wooyoung. He’s my little cousin, even though we’re only about 8 months apart, so not really little. He mentioned that you own a cafe. Is that true? I wanna visit it some time with Mingi,” Yunho all but rapid fires his words at Jongho. Jongho, to his credit, manages to catch all of them with practice as he’s used to customers talking in a rather quick manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, hyung. Yes, I own a cafe with my older brother. You can follow us back to the cafe to visit if you’d like. I’ll get San to fix you a drink if you want,” Jongho manages to calmly reply despite his nerves and pry himself off of the taller after inviting him to visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, ‘hyung’?” Wooyoung’s interest has been piqued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I assume you’re all 19 in class, right?” “We’re both 19,” Yunho adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only makes sense for someone a year younger to call you ‘hyung’. N-Not that I see us as close already b-but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung, he’s cute. Keep him,” The dancer cuts the maroon-tipped baker off with a compliment. “No worries, Jongho-ya! You can call both of us hyung!” Jongho sags in relief, afraid that he crossed a line somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s go back to the cafe. San-hyung should already be there if my guess is correct.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho was correct. San already opened the cafe for the both of them. He slips into the break room to put on his apron and stands next to San on the counter once he’s out behind the counter. He can see Wooyoung’s jaw drop at the display from where he stands while Yunho looks through their menu. Jongho starts fidgeting in place, nervous about what the two cousins have to say about their quaint cafe and their products.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never told me you make these kinds of desserts! I’ve never even seen you make anything with this amount of grandeur!” Wooyoung looks up to directly stare into Jongho’s soul, trying to communicate his true intent of praising the younger with comments. “Did your brother help make the cakes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks…” Jongho shrinks in on himself at the praise. “H-He doesn’t help at all… I don’t trust him around the oven after one incident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, I heard that!” San playfully screams and pouts in protest from where he is, taking Yunho’s order of a simple iced latte and chocolate chip cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Wooyoung did try to spare San a quick glance, but it turned out to be a big mistake, because as soon as he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crimson streaks decorate his jet black hair, giving him a subtly dangerous but simultaneously soft vibe, something akin to the glow of a campfire. Wooyoung’s eyes look further down and immediately combusts as he spots the pout on San’s face as he bickers with his brother behind the counter, all puckered up. The way San’s eyes crinkle in happiness after Jongho appeases his brother is enough for Wooyoung to decide that this man has got to be the most beautiful and attractive man he’s laid his eyes on, and San’s wide smile that shows off his pearly whites doesn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung decides to watch San as he creates his cousin’s order, watching his broad shoulders retreat further from him and moving under the sienna long-sleeve button up he’s wearing. Don’t even get him started on the way he holds the latte with his arms, the sleeves of his button up rolled up to his elbows, accentuating his lean and muscular forearm. The smile he flashes Yunho is enough to melt him into a puddle. That is, until said smile is directed towards him, then he evaporates right on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung! Earth to Wooyoung! Hello?!” Yunho waves a hand in front of his cousin’s face before dragging him back to a table. “We’ll be right back, Jongho-ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” San tilts his head to the side in a rather cute manner, still smiling despite his confusion. “I have no idea. I found Wooyoung staring at you like you hung the stars in his night sky very amusing. This is what I mean by you picking up girls and guys left and right!” The younger teases, narrowly avoiding the playful punch sent his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the counter, Wooyoung and Yunho sit by a table near the counter, a decision made by the taller man not made known to the shorter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you got the hots for mister barista over there?” Yunho sighs. He knows his cousin as a bit of a wanderer when it comes to love. Wooyoung falls for anyone he finds attractive, and from what his cousin sees, he falls hard for this specific guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? His hair, his eyes, his face, his everything! Ugh! He’s so damn attractive, I can’t even think of anything else!” Wooyoung then rants about San and how much he’d like to date him to Yunho. To his credit, the taller is used to it from the countless times he and their childhood friend has witnessed his gay panic rants, so he just lets his cousin rant about how San’s arms could probably crush his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your latte and cookies, hyung. Tell lover boy over here to get his ass behind the counter. We need to start talking about our recipe,” Jongho arrives with newfound confidence and a tray tucked under his arm, setting down said items down on their table. “Don’t think I’ve noticed, Wooyoung-hyung. I know you like my brother. As much as I would help hook you two up together, that is for another time. Right now, we need to start working on our recipe. For now, why don’t you get to know my brother a little?” Jongho directs that last part to Yunho and drags his cousin to the break room. On the way, he spots the dancer giving him a grateful look.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious about getting your brother to date me?” Wooyoung asks with hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho, the little shit, smugly answers, “Not really. If you get your head in the game, I might consider it.” Wooyoung groans out in retaliation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s hot! Jongho, you gotta help me out here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen my brother down to his underwear once and so has he to me. If you don’t stop gushing about how much you want to fuck my brother, I’m abandoning you for another partner.” Of course, Jongho doesn’t mean it and his voice wavers towards the end, but it sure did get the job done. “Right! Right, the recipe!” Wooyoung squeaks out in fear. Soon after, they both immerse themselves in a rather serious conversation about what to make for their midterms, which devolve into whether a simple cake would suffice or if they needed to be more extravagant.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I can’t help but ask why your cousin has been staring at me ‘like I hung the stars’ as Jjongie put it,” San opens their conversation with that statement. “I’m not that good-looking as he implies. Who does my brother think he is, saying that I’m a fuckboy and messing with people’s hearts?” he angrily huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jjongie. How cute!” Yunho squeals before composing himself. “I hate to break it to you but you’re breath-taking, but I don’t see you as another potential boyfriend. One is enough for me, and I think my cousin would really like to spend his time staring at you instead of doing whatever he’s supposed to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another potential- why do I always meet taken people?” The barista sighed, albeit in fake exasperation. In reality, he’s happy for couples to be together and if they have a good time in their cafe, then he’s happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Yunho can speak, San moves on with the conversation. “So what university do you go to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arayo University. Dance Major. You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a small world… I also go to that university, Culinary Arts major! That means we won’t be crossing paths soon though, but we could have lunch together sometime? I just met some upperclassmen friends yesterday so I might get to know them more, but you and your cousin are free to join if you want!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as both Hongjoong and Seonghwa enter the cafe. “That’s them over there,” San points as they sit down on a table. He waves at them and they both wave back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it your cousin is in the same class as Jongho?” “Mhm! Speaking of, where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looks towards his right at a door, one that leads to the break room. “They’re probably over there, discussing god knows what about pastries or cakes. I don’t dabble in desserts. I’m more of a barista or bartender guy. It works out because while I handle the drinks, Jongho handles all the desserts! Though, our savoury sides are made by both of us. They’re not on display simply because there aren't any at all, but we do provide pictures of them! Here, have a look!” He shows Yunho a picture of one of their sandwiches. “We like to serve them fresh off the pan and not off the microwave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. Sorry to cut our conversation short but I think it’s time for us to go home and it’s getting late! Mind if I bring my boyfriend here soon? I’m sure he’d love to hear about this cafe!” Yunho jumps in excitement at the prospect of a date in San and Jongho’s cafe with his boyfriend. “Maybe we can get a couple discount as well-” “Absolutely not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding! We’ll pay for the full price! Anyways, I’ll be back soon with my boyfriend. Can you please get Wooyoungie for me?” The taller laughs as San takes back the picture of one of their sandwiches. “Alright, give me a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...so do we serve it with a strawberry glaze or a cranberry glaze? It could go well with the peaches-” Jongho gets cut off by the sound of a door opening. Both heads turn towards the door to see San looking at Wooyoung. Jongho notes the way Wooyoung goes rigid and files it away for prime teasing material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung, was it? Your cousin is looking for you. Says something about having to go home,” San warmly smiles at him which makes Wooyoung’s heart skip a beat or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sure…” All of a sudden, Wooyoung feels small beside this whole ass meal of a man. As soon as San puts his arm across his shoulders, Wooyoung swears that he could feel steam rising off his head in pure and utter embarrassment. Of course, Jongho files this information as well for the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho is full on cackling as he sees Wooyoung get escorted out like a lost child. He would be one were it not for his completely red face. “Yah, Yunho-ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho doubles over in laughter. San looks on in confusion. Jongho walks out of the break room and behind the counter just to see the commotion beyond the counter. “I-I’m sorry! W-We’ll get out of your hair now!” The blond’s voice cracks in laughter as he collects his cousin. “See you soon!” They both leave noisily, their banter still audible as they exit the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can someone explain what just happened?” San humourously asks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not everyday San meets someone Jongho finds easy to get along with. Hell, even Hongjoong and Seonghwa intimidate Jongho a little due to them being around 2 years older than him. However, the way he met Wooyoung and, by extension, Yunho makes it seem like he’s known them for years, and San couldn’t help but wonder how they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, care to tell me how you got Wooyoung as a partner?” San voices his thoughts out to Jongho from their sofa. “It’s not everyday I see you smugly grinning as if you’ve hit the jackpot at someone we’ve never seen before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he came up to me and asked if I wanted to be partners with him. He says that one of his friend’s friends got partnered up before he did. I don’t mind, as long as I get this midterms over with,” Jongho begins. “Wooyoung dragged me to a bench in the school field to wait for his cousin before I even got to answer if I wanted to come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t just tease people the day you meet them. There has to be something about them that you like!” San’s tone of voice betrays his intentions, those intentions being creating banter once again. “Do you like him?” He draws out the word “like” in a sickeningly sweet manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way he looks at you says otherwise. Besides, Wooyoung reminds me a lot of you so I see him more as an older brother who acts childish.” “Yah!” San throws a pillow at Jongho, who catches it with ease from the other side of the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me!” Jongho retaliates with a teasing lilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately!” San pouts again. Jongho moves from where he is on the sofa to sit next to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, brother, now stop sulking and give me a hug! The dongsaeng demands hugs!” Jongho uses his aegyo this time. San eventually relents and gives him one, whining all the while. “You knew I can’t resist your aegyo! No fair!” He keeps pouting into the hug, which softens to a small smile after some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lazy day?” San asks, not really bothering to release Jongho from the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lazy day. We don’t have anything to do anyways, aside from that cake Hongjoong-hyung wants. I just need some final touch-ups and he can pick it up starting Thursday. Let’s go to sleep, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” San gives out a non-committal hum as they both do their nightly routines before going to bed, eventually cuddling under the blankets again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mingi. You wanna drop by the cafe later? I met the store owners and they seem like a nice bunch. The coffee there is great too!” Yunho rolls over his boyfriend of three years and gives him a big hug. “Maybe we can go on dates there soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. When do you want to go? I’m free every afternoon, so just call me and I’ll get ready,” Mingi replies, still focused on his game and unbothered by the affection his boyfriend is giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… How does this Thursday sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright- ah shit, I died again!” Mingi curses out. His boyfriend takes a peek at the FPS game he’s playing. “It’s that same dude! You know, Sanchelin! How are they so good?!” “Hold on- what was the username?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, Sanchelin. Do you know him?” Yunho contemplates his answer, noticing how the username sounds oddly familiar in spite of him not playing the game Mingi plays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How cryptic of you. Anywho, you wanna cook something or do we order take out? Honestly, I’m craving chicken right now,” the navy-haired boy gets his significant other off his back before draping himself over Yunho again, nuzzling close into his neck. “I honestly wanna taste the chicken your best friend always recommends us to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your collective best friend with Wooyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sangie? Sure, we can order take out then.” The taller acquires a smartphone from his pocket and punches in their orders through a food delivery app before stopping momentarily. “Spicy or Sweet and Savoury?” “Sweet and Savoury.” Mingi sleepily answers from where he’s nuzzling Yunho’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, don’t sleep on me Song Mingi, or I’m eating your share of our chicken!” Yunho pokes his boyfriend at his side, jolting him up in surprise. Mingi all but frantically waves his arms about as he hears the threat. No matter how much he loves the dancer, he’s not willing to cross his own boyfriend even once, but Yunho isn’t serious with his threats at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my chicken!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dinner arrived that night and all is well.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung! Wanna continue working on that recipe?” Jongho runs up to Wooyoung. “Hey, Yunho-hyung- woah. Who is he?” His tone immediately went from casual to polite at the sight of a new person joining their little group of three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m Mingi! Yunho’s boyfriend. I know Wooyoung because sometimes he and Yeosang sleep over at our flat.” “Well it’s nice to meet you, Mingi-ssi-” “Ah don’t call me that! Just Mingi will do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even ‘hyung’?” Mingi looks at the two cousins in confusion. He’s heard about Wooyoung getting a partner for his cooking classes and Jongho is the only one he’s unfamiliar with. Surely he’s the same age as them, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a year younger than all of us,” Wooyoung explains. “I skipped a grade. I wouldn’t be classmates with Wooyoung if I didn’t skip one,” Jongho adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Yunho and Mingi get ‘hyung’ but why don’t I get hyung?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like my brother, you act like my brother, therefore I treat you like my brother,” Jongho coolly replies. “You’ll see why later, Mingi-hyung,” he appeases the confusion on Mingi’s face for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's go to my and my brother’s cafe then,” Jongho metaphorically herds the other three into walking towards their cafe. Looks like Yunho and Mingi’s planned date happened two days earlier than expected.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they get to the cafe, Jongho makes a beeline for the break room, leaving Yunho, Mingi, and Wooyoung behind in the dust. He soon emerges from the break room with a beige apron behind the counter. Behind him is San who is fixing an order for a customer. Jongho absolutely does not miss the heart eyes Wooyoung is sending towards his oblivious brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m here, not there. Break room now,” Jongho evilly chuckles as he drags Wooyoung into the break room, presumably to keep him from ogling his brother any longer and for them to continue where they left off. However, that isn’t the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho, why is he here?” San stares at Wooyoung in an apprehensive manner, wondering why a non-authorized personnel is behind the counter. “I’m San, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wooyoung…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought him here so that we can see what we have on hand and what we need that we don’t already have. I talked with him and he’s more than happy to let the cafe use our recipe, regardless of whether it passes or not,” Jongho fills in his brother, letting Wooyoung fidget next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… Just don’t make a mess, alright? At least not while we still have a couple hours before closing,” San reminds and shoos them off into the kitchen, leaving those two to their own devices. “Oh, and you pay for what you use!” “Got it!” Jongho’s clear voice resounds from somewhere in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for you two, how may I help you?” San turns to the two standing in front of the register, putting on his best customer service smile, which is really just a warm smile with inquisitive eyes, as if asking if they need anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm… I’ll get a macchiato. Minmin, what about you?” Yunho turns to Mingi for his input.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that in public…” Mingi covers his face in embarrassment, an ironic sight for someone as tall and intimidating as him, but San doesn’t judge. “I-I’ll have a vanilla bean latte…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming both of these are for Yunho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunnie, can we get one of their pastries as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! What do you recommend, San?” San swears he can see dog ears perk up at the mention of pastries. “I recommend the classic tiramisu but if you don’t want any more caffeine, you can settle for an apple turnover pie instead!” He points to the two food items inside the cool display. “We can heat them up if you’d like!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apple turnover pie!” Yunho quite literally jumps up and down in excitement at the mention of apples. “Alright, we want the apple turnover pie! Just two servings! Oh, and please heat them up!” Mingi decides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up!” San busies himself with making their drinks and serving them their orders, hot and fresh (from the microwave in the turnovers’ case).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi decides to make small talk with San.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 19! Jongho’s 18,” San answers. “Same age buddies!” Mingi exclaims. “You must be in university then. Probably where Jongho goes as well? I can’t imagine going to a different university than your brother…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! Same major, but our focus is different. He handles desserts while I handle drinks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do on your off time? You know, while resting?” San ponders on that question before answering. “Well, I watch TV with Jongho sometimes. Usually I think about new drink recipes if I’m in the mood, but most of the time, I play this game on my phone.” He shows the FPS game that both he and Mingi play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I play that too! I think it has a friend system in it as well, so do you mind if I ask for your username?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all! It’s Sanchelin by the way!” San announces to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho picks up on this conversation from where he was eating his pie while waiting for his boyfriend to sit down. He isn’t very subtle about it but the two are deep into their conversation, so they don’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Sanchelin?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>surprise, it isnt yeosang, but wooyoung! wooyoung in this chapter is definitely me 24/7 but really, who isn't?</p><p>anyways, how would san react to wooyoung constantly visiting the cafe? will wooyoung finally make a move or will he continue to panic like the gay disaster he is? find out next week to see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. From Somewhere, Someone's Talking To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingi? Mingi! Soft boy has been through some hardships but that didn't deter him. San also makes a special drink for Wooyoung. Wooyoung decides that he loves the drink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, yeah? What about it?” San cocks his head to the side in conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I’m minkyway!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, shit, really?! You kept coming for my head in that one match I had!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you kept coming for <em> mine </em> last Monday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mingiiiii!” Yunho makes grabby hands towards his own boyfriend, second and last apple turnover pie in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! That’s mine!” “Then get over here or I’ll eat it!” Needless to say, Mingi speed-walks to where Yunho is sitting and starts eating his apple turnover pie. “Tell Jongho his desserts are godly. I’ve never had apple turnovers this good!” The navy-haired boy compliments. Jongho hears from the kitchen and continues working as if ignoring the statement, or so it seems unless you look closely at his red-tipped ears.</p><p> </p><p>“If you still wanna talk more, you can catch me in the break room!” San smiles, pointing to the break room’s door to his right. “I’ll let Jongho know he’s taking over soon. Hopefully Wooyoung doesn’t distract him… Do you think I should hire him as the other patissier?” He mumbles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! For now, finish your pie and stop staring at mine, you have your own!” Mingi screeches as he tries to move as far away from Yunho’s grabby hands, this time targeted towards his own pie while still holding his half-eaten own.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hm… We’re going for fruity though, didn’t we agree on that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but hear me out: custard.” Wooyoung writes their ideas in his own notebook, which contains crossed out ideas (No, Jongho, we are NOT making key lime pie).</p><p> </p><p>“Then how about a danish with candied citrus peels?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like that idea, but maybe not a danish? I was thinking more… bite-sized,” Jongho adds. “Let’s stop there. At least we got the ‘sweet and sour’ taste down, and we already have ‘fruity’ as our goal AND the custard will probably help us in the long run. I have to look after the store anyways because I <em> know </em> I heard my brother saying something about me taking over for now.” He huffs. “That boy… You can stay in the break room if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Actually, I’d rather you be here…” The older turns a shade of red akin to a maraschino cherry at the thought of him being alone with San in a room. “Besides, I-I’ve been looking for a job, a-and I was hoping to ask you because umm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, out with it,” The younger baker smirks, knowing where this is headed. “If you want to apply just because of my brother who you’re oh-so smitten for, then I’m afraid I have to decline. We can’t have distracted workers on shift, and workplace relationships don’t exactly sound professional.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and your brother don’t exactly look professional either! A-and he’s not the main reason why I w-want to work here, although it is one of my other reasons…” Jongho looks surprised and taken aback at the admission. “Well, I wanted to start working now so that I can eventually start my own bakery. Even if a cafe is a different business, it helps for me to at least find my bearings. Plus, I did agree to you taking our recipe for your own use in the cafe! I was hoping I could contribute to your cafe as thanks for taking the extra effort to work with me…” Wooyoung meekly admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll have to speak to San about this. It has to be a unanimous decision by both of us, so if he denies, I’m afraid I’ll have to turn you down. I’ll let you know if he changes his mind though,” The maroon-tipped boy pats his back as he leads Wooyoung into the break room before going behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Before he can register it, a big and warm body collides with him. “Youngieeeee! Minnie’s being mean!” Yunho whines childishly, having entered the break room with San’s permission. Wooyoung peers over his cousin’s broad shoulders just in time to see Mingi stick out his tongue at his boyfriend. Off to the side, San laughs at their actions. Wooyoung wishes he has his laugh recorded.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be okay if you took over the cafe for a while?” he asks before turning his head to Wooyoung, missing the way his brother grumbled and walked out of the break room, but knowing Jongho, the barista is sure he didn’t mind it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Wooyoung-ah! Come and join us! We were just talking about our hobbies and somehow it devolved to Yunho and Mingi teasing each other. It was amusing!” San and the rest join Wooyoung, the barista offering a cup of water at the same time. Who is Wooyoung to decline such an offer, especially from a man as ethereal as San?</p><p> </p><p>“T-T-Thanks…” Wooyoung looks away in embarrassment as he sits next to San, still not believing that he’s very close to him, almost brushing the other’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, have I mentioned how I got my phone? I may look rich but trust me, it’s all from hard work,” Mingi redirects Wooyoung’s attention (to which he gives Mingi a very grateful look) from San to him. “I did mention that my family isn’t that well off but only in passing, and only Yunho knows the extent of everything. Not that it’s bad or anything now, but it used to be when I was in elementary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spill. I’m sending you a quarter of my earnings to you after this for a month,” The cafe owner jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“No please don’t!” Mingi waves his arms around frantically, declining San’s “offer”. “Anyways, so my phone is pretty much my most expensive item right now…”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Minmin! I’m sorry that we didn’t get you a birthday gift, but we promise next year that we’ll give you one! It’s just that money is a little tight right now…” Mingi’s parents try their best to explain their situation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Song family lived in a small flat on the outskirts of the town. The parents were almost never home due to their financial problems, working odd jobs late into the night, which left Mingi alone whenever he got home, not that Mingi minded. From an early age, his parents have tried their best to provide Mingi with all the toys and school materials they can provide, but sometimes they fail to give what they think their son wanted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clearly, they are underestimating Mingi, because for one, Mingi was mature for his age. He knew how they’re tight on money, sometimes even skipping meals as a family at the very worst, so Mingi himself tried to help his parents as much as he could, even if it’s just the small things such as cleaning his room or washing the dishes. However, Mingi was also very naive. He always thought of the best case scenario, thinking that everything will get better if he works hard enough. He also didn’t know just how bad their financial situation is and how the other kids view him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mama, why do the other kids not want to play with me?” Mingi asked one day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh don’t mind them.  What matters is you and you alone. Go find other kids to play with! Who knows, maybe that’s where you’ll find friends worth your time,” Mingi’s mother comforted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The next day, Mingi came home with bruises and cuts, crying. “Oh dear! Honey, get the first aid kit!” His mother hollered to his father, which he followed. “Shhh, it’ll be okay, Minnie. Mama and papa got you!” She comforted her son. “I’ll have a talk with the teacher if I can, alright?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She nor Mingi’s never had that talk with the teacher due to their really tight schedules, leaving Mingi to be relentlessly bullied throughout elementary. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, a family that’s not well off will have fights over finances. The Songs are not immune to that. There have been numerous times where Mingi has walked in on or heard his parents in a screaming match, about half of which ended in Mingi crying. This, however, inspired Mingi to make a major life decision at the tender age of 13 (12 in international age). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mingi, what are these on the table?” Mingi’s father inquired as he spots some papers on the dining table while Mingi looks for a pen from his school bag. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Welcome back, papa! Those are application forms!” He excitedly quipped as he ran towards the table. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “These aren’t application forms for high school, is it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ummm…” Mingi looks away, as if guilty that he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh Mingi, dear, you don’t have to work for us. Y-Your mom and I just have to work harder to provide you with everything you want. Is your allowance not enough? W-We’ll try to give you m-more if that’s what you want. I know we still aren’t that well off but I promise things will go better.” The smile on his father’s face looks strained, his eyes glassy, tears threatening to spill at any second’s notice. He sets down both his hands on Mingi’s then narrow shoulders. “Please, enjoy your teenage years. You’re entering middle school next year. Don’t waste it, Mingi.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Papa…” Mingi can’t break. Not now. He needs to be strong for his family. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I want this… I-I don’t mind it if y-you both can’t get me e-everything I want. A-anything to help you two!” It was around this time that Mingi’s tears finally broke free, cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. His father followed suit and they both broke down on the dining table, hugging it out. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mingi, sweetie. Are you sure you can do this? W-We don’t want you to be too stressed. It’s your first day in middle school tomorrow… How are you gonna balance your work and school?” His mom worries, as all moms should. “What about friends? At least take some time off for yourself, sweetheart. Make some friends! You’re 14 and at that time in life where you discover yourself! Don’t waste that opportunity!” Mingi’s mother flitted about, making sure her son is ready for his first day in middle school. She has known about Mingi’s plans through his father and reluctantly agreed to Mingi working, despite his father’s protests. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, moooom, I know I can do this! It’s almost time for school anyways! I’ll be off now, goodbye!” Mingi hurriedly ran out the door and walked towards the school. Both his parents shook their heads fondly at the sight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For the next three years until high school, Mingi has saved as much money as he can from work. Of course, said money is sent to his parents instead due to Mingi not owning a bank account but they make sure to set it aside for Mingi to use, not wanting to hurt their only son’s feelings by using it for their own wants. Even so, they give Mingi a weekly allowance, which he uses for his daily needs at school, like lunch and school supplies. If Mingi skipped lunches at school, his parents will never know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eventually, while out on a trip to the mall with his parents, Mingi spotted a smartphone whose price has too many zeroes for Mingi to even comprehend. He promised himself he’ll get that smartphone one day… </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Which led him to his first day at high school, where he met Yunho, still phoneless. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hello, I’m Jeong Yunho! I usually come in pairs with my cousin, Wooyoung, but he seems to be in a different class. Anyways, wanna be friends?” Mingi couldn’t understand how one can be this energetic in the morning. Three years of constant work and school along with the unspoken ostracization from his peers has worn him down and has become jaded with his world views, so seeing such an innocent face is like a fresh breath of air he hasn’t felt since he was a kid, surprising him as if he has let go of the breath he was holding. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mmh, sure. Song Mingi,” Mingi curtly replied. Due to his habits of replying in only one statement, it has drawn people away even further, but it seemed that this puppy-like boy, he decided the moment he bounded to him, is undeterred. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe we can exchange phone numbers? You know, so I can talk to you over the phone?” Okay, that one stung a bit due to his lack of a phone. Nevertheless, he pushes that bitter feeling down and bluntly replies, “I don’t have a phone.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lies! You’re a teen! Of course you must have a phone somewhere!” Yunho playfully looked around Mingi’s things, which only served to irritate the shorter more. “Yah, watch my things!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, man! You really don’t have a phone. Oh well, we can still be friends, phone or no phone!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “All is fine. I don’t like to waste my things because of how much they cost me…” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Despite what Mingi says, he is definitely warming up to Yunho, and by extension, Wooyoung and Yeosang. He met the other two boys simultaneously when Yunho dragged him to one of their “trio hangouts” as he so put it. Luckily for him, they didn’t seem to mind him at all, although Yeosang jokes that there was no way Yunho has managed to pick up a person as laidback and chill as Mingi. Suffice it to say, Yeosang quickly became Mingi’s best friend due to their similar natures. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What if we hold a sleepover? Our place, like usual. Mingi, you can come as well if you want!” Wooyoung suddenly offered one day at lunch time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, uh… sure, I guess. I’ll have to get the all clear with my boss though.” Three heads whipped to him in an instant like he grew another head. “What?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What a weird way to call your parents,” Yunho quipped. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because I wasn’t referring to my parents. I’m sure they’ll be very excited and agree to me going on sleepovers. It’s my manager at work that I have to ask. Where else do you think I go to after school?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Home?” Yeosang answers Mingi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My home is the other way though…” Silence fills the table as awkwardness replaces the lively chatter they’ve had before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, why do you need to work anyways? Don’t your parents do enough of that?” Wooyoung carefully tread through the metaphorical minefield their conversation has become. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s just say we don’t have enough resources.” Mingi catches three stares of disapproval from his lunchmates. “Oh don’t look at me like that, I knew what I was getting into. They didn’t want me to work either but we’re tight on money and I want to help them as much as I can.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That is surprisingly mature for someone our age…” Wooyoung comments. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe you’re just more immature compared to your peers,” Mingi teases, which Wooyoung returns with an offended squeak. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hello, Mr and Mrs. Jung. Thank you for letting me stay over for a night,” Mingi politely bowed, but the Jungs Will Not Have That. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No need for that ‘Mr and Mrs.’ bullshit, just call us uncle and aunt instead! A friend of our sons is automatically our adoptive son as well! Why else do we keep Yeosang around?” The way Wooyoung’s mother swore so casually in front of four impressionable teenagers boggles Mingi’s mind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mom, he’s not used to your free-spirited swearing! He looks like he’s about to pop a vein from thinking too much!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My apologies, Mingi-ah, but it’s just that everyone in our house swears freely, child or no child. We do, however, try to teach them when and where to use swear words appropriately so that they don’t grow up swearing like sailors!” Wooyoung’s mom looked unfazed. “Do you know your mother or father’s number? I still need to contact them in some form.” Mingi shook his head no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know their numbers. I don’t even have a phone so I don’t know their numbers.” Silence reigned through the room as if Mingi had offended the Jungs and their ancestors, and he sure felt like it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dear, get the car keys, we’re going shopping!” Wooyoung apologetically looks at Mingi in his mother’s stead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When the Jungs have their mind set on something, it’s next to impossible to convince them otherwise. Just let it happen. Trust me, they did this to me and my skateboard too,” Yeosang resolutely patted Mingi’s shoulder as a form of comfort. Mingi sighed. How is he gonna explain to his parents that his friend’s parents bought him a phone? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m telling you, Mr Jung, I don’t need this advanced of a phone-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Look at this! Sweetie, do me a favour and call the kids over! I don’t know what the youngins really like in terms of phone quality, so I need help!” Mr. Jung hollered for his wife, practically ignoring Mingi’s pleas to get them to stop buying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mr. Jung!” Mingi looked all but crazed in his attempts to stop the Jungs from buying him a smartphone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We are not leaving without a cell phone. You still need some form of contact with your parents, young man.” Mr. Jung jokingly scolded Mingi like he would a child. The person in question groaned. “Even if you don’t want a high-end smartphone, you will not be leaving our house without a phone.” Mr. Jung said seriously this time. Mingi thinks that’s probably fair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, darling, the kids picked out a phone for Mingi. They’re wondering if it’s okay for us to pay for it.” As soon as Mingi heard Mrs. Jung’s words, he all but ran towards the other three. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did you pick?! I swear you’re gonna give me grey hairs before I’m even twenty!” Mingi panicked, not believing that he’s actually getting a phone. He heard a comment from one of them saying “Okay grandpa.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, it’s just nothing. We figured you wouldn’t want anything too expensive with how you reacted, so we got you this one phone that’s great but still affordable!” Yunho showed him the phone they planned to give him. It’s the same exact one he promised himself to buy with his own money, albeit in a rose gold colour instead of the white he saw that day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mingi started bawling right then and there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “M-Mingi?! A-Are you okay? D-DId we do something w-wrong?” The two cousins, especially Yunho, and the Jungs panicked. They’re all panicked and worried because they probably thought they went too far. Well, they would’ve retracted everything were it not for Yeosang’s comment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Remember how I cried when your parents got me that one skateboard I’ve been wanting?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?” Yunho looked to Yeosang for any sort of comment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is the exact same situation, except this time it’s not me who’s bawling in the middle of a store.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Mingi continued sobbing happily. In the process of doing so, he has latched himself to Yunho, refusing to let go of him. Yunho relayed what Yeosang said and the three Jungs visibly calmed down. They soon bought the phone and left to go home, Mingi never letting go of Yunho’s hand the whole way back. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You can probably guess what happened next,” Mingi stops his long tirade. “I swear, once the Jungs and Jeongs have their hands on you, they’ll never let you out of their house without either a full stomach or something to bring home,” he laughs, reminiscing all the times he has slept over at the Jungs and Jeongs.</p><p> </p><p>San sighed sadly. “No, I wouldn’t be able to guess. Seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>For Wooyoung, who lost interest midway through Mingi’s story, to see San this sad is a new experience. He never saw the elder without a bright and sunny smile on his face. Now? All he sees is a somber and pained smile that promises sorrow and angst to anyone who knows the story behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, okay, uhh, sorry if I pushed any buttons. I shouldn’t have offered-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Mingi. It just brought me some painful memories that I’m trying to forget. I’m fine!” San returns back to his usual sunny self, smiling brightly. Unbeknownst to the maroon-haired boy, Wooyoung definitely notices that his smile never quite reached his eyes, but no one else but ashen-haired needs to know that. “If you’re sure then,” Mingi remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we order one of your cakes for take out? I didn’t tell our parents about this cafe because of what Mingi shared. Honestly, they can be quite a handful if they choose to be,” Yunho politely asks. ‘<em> It's not like you’re a carbon copy of your parents, you big puppy…’ </em> San thought to himself. “Sure, just ask Jongho by the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, thanks San-ah!” The puppy-like boy happily walks out of the break room. Unsurprisingly, Mingi walks out to follow Yunho, which leaves Wooyoung with his crush, spiking up his heart rate by a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you come here often?” The younger wants to bash his head open on a wall for that opening conversation. It did, however, get San to laugh, snapping him out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here? I live here! I’m always here everyday with my brother!”</p><p> </p><p>“U-uhh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mention the stairs, huh? They lead to our flat just above the cafe!” Wooyoung hasn’t even noticed the flight of stairs off to the corner of the break room due to his hyperfixation on San. Only when San pointed out the stairs did he actually see them.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, yeah, haha! I should’ve seen the stairs. Silly me!” The barista raises an eyebrow at Wooyoung’s statement. He decides to pay no mind to it, waving Wooyoung’s nervousness off because of them meeting each other alone properly for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“So, have you tried any of our desserts or drinks?” San looks towards the exit to the break room that leads to behind the counter. “I can make you a drink if you want, or ask Jongho if he can give you a piece or slice of his desserts! On the house, paid for by me!”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, I haven’t… I wouldn’t want to impose on you two…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense! You’ve been here for only two days, and we should’ve been more hospitable with you. Come on, into the kitchen we go!” Without warning, The barista took the ashen-haired baker by the wrist and led him back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung definitely took note of how warm he feels and how smooth San’s hand is on his wrist. What he did not notice is Jongho’s shit-eating grin when he turned around to glance and the two tall guys staring at Jongho then at Wooyoung in confusion.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Any drink you want me to make? Maybe a dessert? How about both?” San glances between the espresso machine, the display by the counter, and the blender off to the side in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uhh… surprise me?” Wooyoung boldly answers despite his demeanor at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you a little challenger? Don’t be surprised at what I am able to make! I’ll be back!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not little!” Wooyoung puffs his cheeks in annoyance at the thought of being called little. He is very much a tall young adult, standing at 173 cm! “I’m sorry but compared to us? You’re a pipsqueak!” Yunho shouts into the kitchen with the goal of riling Wooyoung up. He succeeds as he hears his cousin’s screech of protest and they continue clashing.</p><p> </p><p>“Iced chai latte for Wooyoung?” The barista chirps out, surprising Wooyoung out of his banter with his cousin. He swears only ten seconds have passed. Either time went by quickly or San is an extremely quick worker. “I make the spice mixes of the chai tea to conform to whatever the customer asks for, but for this one? I went all out with the spices.”</p><p> </p><p>Spices? In tea? Wooyoung could not believe his ears. Did San just put salt and pepper into his tea?</p><p> </p><p>“The salt, no. The pepper, specifically black pepper. I also added ginger and nutmeg along with cardamom and cinnamon! Maybe a little allspice as well?” San answers Wooyoung’s thought. How did he know what he’s thinking? “You’re saying your thoughts out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. Uhh…” Wooyoung’s mind buffers, racing to find words to say. “Are you sure the tea is even edible?”</p><p> </p><p>“See for yourself,” The barista slyly grins as he pushes the drink to the other. Wooyoung hesitantly tries the drink, being watched by San as he gauges the taste and texture of the drink. Immediately, Wooyoung brings the drink down, eyes blown wide in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“H-H-How?! You did some voodoo magic and somehow this drink tastes like the sweet nectar of life!” The shorer takes in another gulp. The drink itself is an unassuming brown, like your standard latte. The taste, as Wooyoung described, is like “the sweet nectar of life” as his first immediate thought of the drink was how sweet it was.</p><p> </p><p>The pepper and ginger kicked in shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! <em>WOAH!</em> Hold on, I am so confused-” Wooyoung glances between the drink and San, who is still slyly grinning. He can’t decide whether the drink is sweet or spicy. Turns out, it’s both. “How is it?” He hears the barista ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, where do I start…” Wooyoung’s nervous tone dropped, replaced by something akin to a connoisseur’s tone of voice. “The drink itself is sweet. The cinnamon and cardamom probably helped with that. At first taste, that was what I tasted. Just the sweet tea flavoured by the two spices,” he starts off his rant. </p><p> </p><p>“Then the other spices kicked in and wow! This drink is spicy! The pepper and the ginger really worked hand in hand with this while the allspice and nutmeg helped bridge the two sides,” he continues, looking straight at San as if he’s just another classmate who needed his opinion. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a juxtaposition of flavours in your mouth! You have the sweet and innocent flavour of the tea, and then you get the spices partying in your mouth, hot and spicy mixing in with the sweet! And that’s just the spice mix itself. I haven’t even gotten to the way there’s ice in the drink.” Wooyoung swishes around the ice in his drink for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>“You have the spice factor which burns your tongue, but it’s immediately cooled off by how cold the drink is! It’s hot AND cold at the same time while still maintaining that sweetness!”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe the way Wooyoung described San’s drink is how he would describe San in general and have unknowingly projected the person in question to the drink the barista made. Already, he can see the makings of a sweet boy whose smile is brighter than the sun, but with his looks? Oh does he look hot and spicy as if fresh off the grill and sprinkled with paprika and maybe a little bit of demi-glace, and Wooyoung will definitely deny that the way he flaunts his body with confidence makes him look cool and unbothered. Wooyoung comes to a conclusion: San IS the drink and decides that this specific drink is his favourite drink of all time.</p><p> </p><p>San, who hasn’t heard anyone compliment his drink this highly, blushes until his face matches his brother’s maroon-tipped hair.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh did I go too far? I-I’m sorry-” Wooyoung reverts back to his nervous schoolgirl demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No no, it’s fine. I just haven’t heard anyone praise my drinks this much until you…” San rubs the back of his neck, flustered.</p><p> </p><p>They both stand there awkwardly until Jongho calls out to them. “Will you two lovebirds get out of the kitchen? If I see you two eye-fucking each other for one more second, I’m banning you both from sugar. Yunho and Mingi just left as well, Wooyoung, so you better get home soon.” Jongho lies. Yunho and Mingi are just hiding outside the cafe, but Wooyoung doesn’t need to know that. Both San and Wooyoung sends Jongho a death glare, but that didn’t deter the baker in any way.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Jeong Yunho, Song Mingi! Don’t leave me!” Wooyoung practically bolted towards the break room before bursting out of said room and ran outside. Jongho doesn’t miss the way Wooyoung’s face is the reddest he’s seen in the three or so days he’s known him or the fact that San looks close to choking Jongho right then and there with his face the same shade of red as his own hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You and I have a lot to talk about after hours,” San’s usually cheerful gaze turned toxic, but in a playful way.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m about to get my ass beat, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that night, the bedroom in the Choi flat is messed up due to a pillow fight between the two brothers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that wraps up week 1 for the cafe! 7 out of the 8 members have been revealed, but when will our elusive yeosang finally appear? stay tuned next week to find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Party All Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new face appears at the cafe, and it seems that he has ties to the owners. Who could it possibly be, and why is the new face flirting with one of the owners?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unedited and late by a day because my sleep schedule is wack, anyways, enjoy!</p><p>also, try to find out the other cameo appearance that accompanied hyunjin from skz to the cafe<br/>hint: 여우</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell tinkles, signalling the arrival of a customer. Said customer peers through his chocolate brown locks to take in the homey cafe. He notes the people inside the small cafe being students from the nearby university nursing various drinks, older businessmen looking for a quick cup of coffee, and the occasional old grandmas hanging by the window, sipping tea and happily conversing with one another. Even the sole worker, it seems, of the cafe looks like he’s from university.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of coffee, the newly-arrived customer gets in line behind a young man with long and dark brown hair and his platinum blond friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you’re getting iced americano again? It’s only Monday and you’ve already managed to drink three cups of americano in two days!” He hears the blond one start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? The coffee here is great!” The blond’s friend retorts. The recently-entered customer notes his comment, but he’ll have to taste the coffee for himself if it was actually good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, if his best friend comes here every day, then the coffee must be really good, considering the fact that his best friend is a baker with a particular taste for matching coffee to pastry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks to the menu and lets out a small gasp. How can just one worker handle both the coffee and the desserts? The sheer amount of cakes and sides on display are already enough for one person, but for the barista to do just that along with making? He must be a force to be reckoned with, he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice the line moving until he hears the dark-haired man in front of him dance in joy, gently bumping into him in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, sorry about him! He just gets excited whenever he gets his iced americano!” The blond boy, the customer decides, apologizes, pointing to his friend who is most definitely dancing. The chocolate-haired man looks to the other brown-haired man in confusion. He definitely hears him mutter “americano, joha joha joha” right before his blond friend pulls him out of the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I haven’t seen you around. Newcomer? I’m San!” The barista introduces himself, brushing his hand through his maroon-streaked hair before settling it on the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Yes. I just heard about this cafe because my friend visits everyday and it got me curious…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell your friend he’s an amazing person, now what would you like to order?” San, the newcomer notes, takes out a stack of post-it notes and his pen, ready to write down whatever drink and/or dessert the customer wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a medium hot americano with that sandwich over there.” The barista looks surprised at his order before giving his customer a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, sir, have great taste. The americano and golden lava french toast is for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Give me a moment!” With that, the maroon-streaked boy does make the americano before taking out a pan. Yeosang looks confused before he sees the barista </span>
  <em>
    <span>cook his french toast right in his view.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He decides that this man is an absolute unit of a successful business owner and probably looks younger than he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time, he hears his name get called for his order. “A medium hot americano and golden lava for Yeosang!” The barista/chef(?) smiles brightly at him. Yeosang can’t help but smile in return, giving him his thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not, however, walk away from the counter, opting to sit on one of the stools for the customers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but wonder. Did you make all of the cakes and coffee? How old are you, exactly?” Yeosang blurts out. Curse his bluntness, as he immediately regrets asking the questions, but before he can wallow in his mind any further, the sunshine barista (yes, that is the nickname Yeosang gives San despite the sharp and cool look he has going for him) replies nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m only 19 and in university. The cakes are not made by me as the last time I tried to help, Jongho banned me from the cafe kitchen for a month. I do make coffee and tea drinks for the cafe!” San lights up like a christmas tree, even if it isn’t the season yet. “My brother and I actually own the cafe! He’s in charge of the cakes and pastries while I’m in charge of the drinks! The savoury sides are made by both of us, it just depends on who’s manning the counter at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang couldn’t believe his ears. This guy, who’s apparently the same age as him, owns a cafe AND still manages to go to university? Nevermind the assumption he made about him making the cakes, this is even more mind-boggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look old enough to even own a lot here in the city,” Yeosang comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s where our grandparents come in! They own the building itself but we own the cafe! All registered in the city records as well. Technically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> own the cafe since I’m 19, but it isn’t fair to my brother so we both agreed that I’m just the representative for any legal matters concerning the cafe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chocolate-haired man definitely gapes at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your brother right now, and what university do you go to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up there, I got a customer approaching!” San shoots Yeosang an apologetic look before serving the customer that has recently arrived at the counter. Thankfully, he’s done serving said customer in a matter of minutes, so they go back to their admittedly pleasant conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother’s upstairs, doing his homework, and we both go to Arayo Uni!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, well what do you know, I go there too with my best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the words “best friend,” Yeosang’s phone rings. It was Yeosang’s turn to give San an apologetic look before answering the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass by as San patiently waits for his customer to finish his call, staying by him behind the counter in case he still wants to talk. Unfortunately for the barista, that will be the end of their conversation for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. My best friend is annoying me to hang out with him and he’s insufferable like that. Maybe I’ll bring him over next time?” Yeosang politely smiles as he finishes his americano and half-eaten french toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries! It’s not like I leave the cafe for anything other than for uni and groceries, so you’ll find me here at almost every time of the day!” San reassures. Yeosang finds this statement strange, but paid it no mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon. The coffee here really is great,” Yeosang softly smiles as he gives San a tip. Before San could protest, Yeosang was nowhere to be seen in the cafe. The only signs of his presence being a mug and a plate on the counter and the tip money. The barista does nothing but sigh as he puts the tip in the register.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was exactly two days later that the chocolate-haired man came back to the cafe, this time with a familiar face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, welcome back- Wooyoung?” The young man in question hides behind the other at the mention of his name, something the other took notice of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know each other?” Yeosang questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? He comes in everyday because of his and Jongho’s midterms due in 3 weeks, right Jongho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the crimson-streaked barista is a similarly maroon-tipped man, holding what seems to be a cake, fresh out of the oven. Instead of his hair being coloured maroon in streaks, it’s dyed crimson at the tips, leaving the top part of his hair jet black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, Jongho got your eye?” His best friend asked him, smirking after he got out from behind Yeosang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda. I mean, not only are they going to the same university, they even have similar hair colours. I do think that for siblings, they look nothing alike,” Yeosang turns to Wooyoung, missing the way San berates his younger brother for almost dropping a cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true…” Wooyoung seems to be deep in thought, Yeosang muses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, usually I’d be waiting in the break room for Jongho, but since you’re here, I don’t wanna leave you alone outside here.” Yeosang chuckles at the sentiment. He can handle himself just fine. After all, he could call himself acquaintances with San from their first interaction from two days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go? I’ll be fine. I know San and I’d rather not hamper you in getting high grades for your midterms.” Before Wooyoung can protest, Yeosang has left him to order from San, to which Wooyoung sighs. If only he was the one ordering, he wishes as he heads over to the break room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you meet Wooyoung? You don’t seem like the type of person who likes to hangout with someone as energetic as him,” San wonders as he sips his water after getting Yeosang his order of a simple iced mocha and blueberry cheesecake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His mom and mine have been best friends since before we were born. I spent lots of my childhood around both Wooyoung and his cousin because apparently our moms really like to gossip and embarrass us, so I guess you could say they hang out just as much as Wooyoung, Yunho, and I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds real nice, huh? What are they like, by the way? Wooyoung and Yunho’s family, I mean. If you don’t mind me asking anyways,” The barista awkwardly laughs as he tries not to pry too much, pushing down his own bitterness at the thought of family. He’s just curious about his friend who constantly meets up with his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all a bunch of excitable puppies. Mr. Jung’s words, not mine. Wooyoung’s and Yunho’s dads are brothers, and you can expect them to be just as excitable as their sons, if only a little less due to their age. The mothers just so happen to be really energetic and outgoing, so you can also see where Wooyoung and Yunho got their really sociable attitudes.” Yeosang takes the little pause in his response to momentarily bite into his half-eaten cheesecake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about yours? How did you get sucked into their family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shortly after Wooyoung’s and Yunho’s parents got married, they met mine. From what I’ve heard in stories, they were all neighbours in a flat. There were only three units in a floor so you got the Jungs in one unit, the Jeongs in another, and us in the final unit. Being the social butterflies they are, the Jungs and Jeongs started hanging out with my parents. The rest is history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like your parents got kidnapped to have a good time,” San snorts. “I honestly wouldn’t believe someone as quiet as you hangs out with two of the most excitable people I’ve ever gotten the pleasure of meeting. No offense by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None taken. How is Wooyoung-” Just as Yeosang is about to ask how Wooyoung is doing and if he’s giving them trouble, a red-faced university student and a jittery university student exit the break room, with Jongho whispering something to San before pushing him into the break room. Yeosang can’t help but be perplexed as to why they came out looking like cherries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, hey. Yeosang, right?” The maroon-tipped baker timidly starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’re Jongho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other nods, anxious in meeting another person, but Yeosang’s voice helps him calm down a bit due to how much the patissier thinks it makes him feel safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I don’t bite,” The older warmly smiles in invitation. “I’ve heard only good things about you from your brother. You made all of those?” Yeosang points to the display that holds all of the chilled desserts and pastries being proudly shown to customers. Jongho’s face reddens at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s not that great…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ. I’ve never had cheesecake this great until I stepped foot into the cafe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence fills the atmosphere before the younger squeaks out a small thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry if I’m making it a-awkward! I’m just-just anxious a-around new pe-people…” That, Yeosang can understand. It’s not that he can’t relate, he can, it’s just that he isn’t that anxious compared to Jongho. Perks of growing up with Wooyoung and Yunho around, he guesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay as well. Is it okay for me to ask why Wooyoung was red-faced earlier?” Yeosang swears the boy lit up despite his previous inhibition of anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him I wanted to take a small break and just bum around for the day. I also told him I wanted to meet you, but that would leave Wooyoung alone, so I suggested he hang out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>San</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which is probably what they’re doing in the break room right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation lapsed into comfortable chatter, telling each other stories from their past and other miscellaneous topics like whether pineapple on pizza is valid. To say Yeosang is thrilled to meet someone who was just like him is an understatement. It feels as if they were meant to meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided that I like you and I’m keeping you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not a pet!” Yeosang holds his hand to his chest in mock offense, to which Jongho chuckles at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the cat in a family of dogs. I think cats are cute and pretty anyways, like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks. You look good yourself,” The older returns the compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you take me out on a date, I’ll look even better,” Jongho, in a bout of confidence, blurted that out. Soon, he lost said confidence, making his face turn as red as his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looks really surprised at this bold display. Did he really just ask him out on a date? On their very first conversation no less?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are one brave soul, Jongho. Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> take you out on a date. Not now though. As much as I want to take you out on a date as friends, were not even that close yet.” The man in question goes wide-eyed at the statement before deflating. Yeosang just sees Jongho as a potential friend, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to the younger, however, is the way Yeosang avoids eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so uhh… you come here often?” Jongho abruptly starts, cursing himself inwardly at the very ridiculous conversation starter he used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, sometimes… The-the cakes are delicious a-and so is the coffee…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence reigns between the two once more before Yeosang starts wondering something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘hanging out’ in the break room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, I’m pretty sure your best friend has the hots for my brother. They’re two peas in a pod: chaotic and excitable. I don’t know if my brother likes Wooyoung back though, but we’ll see,” The patissier snorts out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I share one of Wooyoung’s rants about San?” Yeosang offers with a cheeky grin, one that leaves Jongho weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it started out when we had a movie night…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are we watching this movie?!” Wooyoung screams at another jumpscare, burying his head into Yeosang’s shoulder as they hold each other on the couch. “I’m never watching movies with both of you again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You suggested we watch some horror movies!” Yunho protests from his place on the loveseat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh hush, you two. Instead of bickering like rabid dogs, how about finding another movie that doesn’t scare Wooyoungie into having nightmares or leaving Yunnie lovesick for his Mingi?” Yeosang gets two withering glares in return. “What? You both know I’m right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Speaking of, how did you and Mingi get together?” Wooyoung suddenly starts from where he’s burying himself into Yeosang’s chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing too extravagant. He just went up to me during lunch before we ate and asked me out on a date. I was so sure </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> will be the one to ask him out but guess I was wrong,” Yunho chuckles at the memory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you didn’t tell us?!” The gray-haired boy exclaims.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Scream one more time and I’m abandoning you for Yunho’s cuddles,” The chocolate-haired boy threatens. “Noooo, Sangie, I’m sorry!” Wooyoung whines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyways, we went out on dates after that. I still don’t know how he manages to get the money but he pays for like, half of them. He makes me look like a bad boyfriend for leeching off of his money!” Yunho complains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m pretty sure you were just too distracted by something cute, shiny, or both to even realize that your bill has been paid by him,” Yeosang quips, to which the tallest of the three pout. No, Wooyoung definitely did not laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not funny! It’s not fair that he's cute, okay!” Yunho sulks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Well… I was wondering if you could help me with San…” Two pairs of eyes perk up at the mention of a certain madder-streaked barista they all know and love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no idea? I mean, you just walk up to him and tell him you like him. I’m sure he’ll understand,” The blond-haired boy tries to help. “I mean, you can ask Mingi for tips, I guess. I don’t know, love is weird like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could ask Jongho instead. He probably knows all the secrets to his brother’s heart, like what he likes and what he doesn’t like. Insider info and all that,” The brunette suggests.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He what now-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hush, you. It’s either Mingi or Jongho, maybe both. I’m also pretty sure San has picked up on how jittery you are around him. If he didn’t he’s either dense or dumb,” Yeosang cuts off before he gets questioned by the ashen-haired boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, and how do you suggest I just ask him out? I’m not Mingi. I’m baby!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wooyoung, Jongho is literally a year younger than you and you use the excuse ‘I’m baby?’ We are definitely asking Mingi and Jongho about asking San out the next time we come to the cafe.” Yunho single-handedly decides on their plans to set Wooyoung and San up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“B-But what if he’s not into guys? And even if he is, h-how would I know he’s interested in me?””</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then you’ll just have to find out then. You gotta lure him in with your ‘sexy charms’ as you said,” Yeosang pats Wooyoung’s head in an attempt to comfort him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, the way you two cuddle each other makes it seem like you’re both openly planning to cheat on the other with one of the brothers,” Yunho pokes fun at how Wooyoung is currently curled up on Yeosang’s lap like a small puppy waiting to be showered with love and affection.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only thing he’ll be cheating on is his test if he somehow manages to fuck up being partners with Jongho.” Yeosang snorts.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll have you know that we’re doing incredibly well, Mr. Debbie Downer!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would Wooyoung and I fuck up as partners though? We’re already halfway done with our recipe and we’re planning to start testing it out next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It seemed fun at the time but I might’ve been a bit meaner than usual, but oh well,” Yeosang shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe Wooyoung is that infatuated with my brother enough to actually consider asking me. Don’t tell him but I’ll actually help set him up with San-hyung if he manages to actually get his shit together every time we meet here in the break room,” The baker smirks smugly. “I’m sure he’ll hang on to every word I say about my brother even if I say it ‘in passing.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re evil, I’ll give you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not younger than all of you by a year if I didn’t get to be a little shit to at least one of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang laughs at that statement. Jongho definitely does not miss the way the brunette’s voice sounds or the manner in which he holds his hand to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep this up and I might actually consider taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out on our next date instead.” The maroon-tipped patissier’s heart skipped a beat at the prospect of having another date with the object of his affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got any embarrassing stories of your brother in return?” Jongho’s previously flustered appearance became smug in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you bet I do!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the break room, San sneezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” His companion at the moment, Wooyoung, asks in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Must be something in the air. Anyways, when do you think Jongho will go out and ask Yeosang on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, probably a week or two. Your brother shakes like a leaf in autumn if he absolutely has to meet someone new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am somewhat curious though… How did you meet Yeosang?” San’s inquisitive tone brings the gray-haired boy’s attention to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how did wooyoung and yeosang meet? was he just picked up off the side of the street? or mayhaps yeosang has been a family friend since before he was born? stay tuned and find out next week (but technically it's this saturday)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Grand Sight of a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is why you don't cross San in any way possible. In return, however, Jongho got that date with Yeosang! Everything's going good that Thursday.</p>
<p>Or is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s another story for another time. Maybe if you take me out on that date of yours, then I might just tell you,” Yeosang winks, which leaves the younger very red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How does tomorrow sound?” Jongho meekly asks. It was at this exact moment Wooyoung and San burst out of the breakroom. “Young-ah! Our plans are cancelled tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung looks just about ready to dropkick his chocolate-haired childhood friend right then and there. “The fuck do you mean our plans are cancelled-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our. Plans. Are. Cancelled,” The older dares the ashen-haired to defy, sending very aggressive energy towards him with a toxic and dangerous smile. Wooyoung holds his gaze well, somewhat used to their antics, and even sending some aggressive energy back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Choi brothers stand to the side, very much scared out of their souls with Jongho about to burst into tears while San tries to look angry but really, he doesn’t want to even go near the pair to reprimand them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeosang, i-it’s fine! W-We can go on a d-date some other day!” The maroon-tipped baker pleads (read as: begs) for Yeosang to stop because he cannot handle that much hostile energy in his and his brother’s cafe that is supposed to be his safe space. The pair divert their attention from each other to look at the third party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They toned down on their hostility a second too late because Jongho is now sobbing really hard into his brother’s shoulder. This is also the time where Wooyoung and Yeosang have learned not to cross San.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it was beyond closing hours, I would have tried to gouge out your eyeballs! Now get the fuck out or stay in the break room! I will not tolerate any more violent stare offs in our space!” The barista all but spits out in disgust and barely disguised rage. His soft madder red streaks now seem like fresh blood even though the only thing that changed about San is his attitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I expect the both of you to talk this out!” The crimson-streaked barista snaps, burning the offenders with his scalding gaze through foxy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Wooyoung and Yeosang scurry into the break room instead of out, their metaphorical tails kept between their legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jjongie? Are you okay?” Those who have witnessed the scene must have gotten whiplash at the complete 180 of their lovely barista’s personality. Some unabashedly look at the pair behind the counter in fear and concern while others continue minding their own business, cowering all the while. The only ones unaffected by such events are the ahjummas who look at the pair with concern and amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie, do you mind if we borrow your brother for a while? It seems that he is a bit… distressed,” one of the ahjummas walked up to the counter. “He reminds me of my grandchildren and I don’t like seeing my grandchildren cry. We’ll do our grandmother magic and he’ll be okay in no time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that can give you time to talk to the two boys.” Thanks to the ahjumma, San now has an idea of what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I wouldn’t want to burden you, ahjumma-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense! We would be happy to give him more recipe ideas and keep him occupied! You do your business with the others while us old ladies pamper your little brother!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Alright, if it’s no trouble. Thank you for your help!” The barista finally relents and bows. Both of them enter the break room before San tells Jongho to follow the old lady outside to their table. Jongho protests but with enough compromising, he releases his brother from his death grip and timidly walks out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That also leaves two unwilling prey in the lion’s den.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung and Yeosang shiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone in the cafe heard screams, no one mentions it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I hope I’m not a bother!” The baker’s sobbing has been reduced to sniffles, the old ladies doing their magic by telling him stories of their own grandchildren and feeding him their homemade cookies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear, you’re not a bother! We enjoy having such a sweet boy to spoil!” One of the ladies pipes up to comfort the sniffling boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, it’s not fair for a handsome young man like you to be treated this badly. Tell me who and I’ll give them the smacking of their lives!” Another one of the old grandmothers jokingly threatened, emphasizing that with a surprisingly energetic uppercut to the air. The baker notes not to piss off any of the ahjummas here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No no! It’s fine! I-I think my brother’s doing that for you!” Jongho’s temporary grandmothers laugh at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that your brother’s very protective of you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes from the ahjummas’ table look towards the break room opening and three figures going out of said room, one of whom looks extremely pleased with himself while the other two look like they’ve been wrung through and through. Soon enough, the two downtrodden figures walk up to their table with remorseful looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry for making you cry!” Wooyoung blurts out all of a sudden, not having planned the conversation at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. It was rather out of line for us to scare you like that, even if it was unintentional…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s really fine! I-I just got overwhelmed, is all!” Jongho tries to reassure the two but with his brother behind the two guilty-looking friends, they don’t look reassured at all. “Y-You can make it up by going out on that date with me!” He tries to lighten up the mood, which thankfully worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You? On a date? Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve told you stories about how we met our bumbling buffoons we call our husbands!” One of the ahjummas cries out in fake offense to which the others nodded jokingly. Jongho turns beet red at the comments while also being inwardly grateful that these old ladies don’t seem to mind the fact that he is LGBTQ+.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, I can do!” Yeosang breaks out into a smile and immediately, the baker’s apprehension has melted away. All he wants to do is keep the chocolate-haired boy in his arms and never let go, and maybe shower him in kisses as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, our movie night…” Wooyoung sulks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you had the balls to ask out your crush then you wouldn’t be sulking this much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From behind, San lets the two friends bicker while checking up on Jongho and the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am really, really sorry that you had to ‘babysit’ my little brother for a while!” San bows as he hears Jongho scream in protest saying something about him not being a baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no trouble at all! I do hope all our ideas will make it onto the menu! I can’t wait to try those strawberry glaze cookies soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I even repay you for doing this-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, San-ah,” the old lady next to Jongho starts, eyeing his nametag. “You don’t need to repay us. We’re just here to enjoy the atmosphere and your brother here just so happens to be a really sweet boy!” She pinches the baker’s cheek lightly, earning her a whine from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-Thank you!” San bows once more before letting Jongho rest in the break room, assuring him that he’ll keep a close watch on the two who are still bickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suffice it to say, Jongho is very much excited for tomorrow, and he can’t stop jittering and fidgeting around at the thought of hanging out with Yeosang alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You up for that date with Sangie later?” Wooyoung cheekily asks next to a tired Jongho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m somewhat regretting it because English class was stressful, but hopefully that’ll change soon,” The maroon-tipped student groaned out. “I’m also supposed to meet my brother for lunch too, but I don’t know where he is…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also have to meet up with Yeosang too, but I don’t-” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Yeosang strolls through the pathway with Mingi and someone he doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwa-hyung? I didn’t know you knew Yeosang AND Mingi!” Jongho immediately runs up to the older, ignoring the people he has mentioned in favour of pestering his hyung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you knew them either, so I didn’t really think of bringing them up? Anyways, have you seen Hongjoong?” Seonghwa looks around for a certain blue-haired man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Jongho and Seonghwa are conversing, Yeosang and Mingi greet Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So who’s he? Is he a friend?” The ashen-haired baker inquires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess? He’s from the same elective as Mingi and I. We just happened to be talking about something when you and Jongho ran up to us. I didn’t know Jongho knew Seonghwa-hyung so colour me surprised as well,” The chocolate-haired one answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a cool hyung. I managed to meet his boyfriend who has the same major as me! He’s so small though, it’s cute!” Mingi interjects. “I’m getting tired though. Can we sit down somewhere? We can just text the others to come by to our table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are so dumb. We could’ve just called them!” Wooyoung exclaims. Mingi drags all five of them to a table outside that can comfortably fit around ten people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, Mingi spots his own boyfriend amongst the crowd and promptly waves his lanky arms in the air, trying to catch Yunho’s attention. “Hey! Over here!” Yunho jogs to where they’re sitting, settling himself next to his boyfriend. He gives an inquisitive glance to Seonghwa as if asking him who he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll introduce myself later. For now, let’s wait for Hongjoong and San.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else, minus Jongho, looks at Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m a regular at their cafe. Their cheesecakes are really good, and Hongjoong really likes San’s coffee. Who am I to say no to my lovely strawberry shortcake-” Seonghwa gets interrupted by the “strawberry shortcake” with a rather harsh hit to the head with a notebook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you calling shortcake, twig?” The red-haired man sits down next to Seonghwa, pouting all the while. San, his companion, waves from behind and sits down next to Jongho across from Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels weird to sit with all the people I know from the cafe right here in university…” The barista starts. “Yeah, isn’t it?” Jongho adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna assume this fucker rubbed it into everyone else’s face how short I am, but I’m just average-sized!” “Strawberry Shortcake” pouts even more, which brings a laugh out of the Chois, Mingi, and Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This, here, is my boyfriend, Hongjoongie. He may be small but he’s really smart-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not short!” Hongjoong crosses his arms across his chest in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m Seonghwa, or as Jongho likes to call me, ‘Hwa-hyung’. I take it that all of you are in the same year?” Six heads nod up and down in answer. “Good. That makes me and Joongie your hyungs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re old but gold,” Jongho smugly remarks, which earns two glares from the eldest members at the table. The baker’s grin only grew wider at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I’m Wooyoung! I know Jongho because he’s my classmate!” The ashen-haired baker starts introducing himself. He then points to the two tallest members of their table, starting with the dancer. “He’s Yunho, my cousin, and next to him is Mingi! They know Jongho and San through me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you three-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot me,” The last member of their table interrupts. “Whatever happened to 19 years of friendship? I’m abandoning you for Yunho. He’s now my only best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung, being the dramatic guy, drapes himself over his chocolate-haired friend. “No, Sangie! I didn’t mean it! You were so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet? Yes, I am. Someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to balance how loud you are,” Yeosang snickers. Wooyoung shouts in protest, which causes his childhood friend to lean away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What majors do you all have?” Mingi, thank heavens for him, starts. “I know Hongjoong-hyung and I share the same major and I know Yunho’s because what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know?” “A bad one,” The blond quips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jjongie and I are in the Culinary Arts major! You can probably guess our focus if you’ve been to our cafe multiple times,” The crimson-streaked student answers for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Culinary Arts major as well! In the same class as Jongho!” The ashen-haired baker continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dance major here!” The tallest at their table replies. Mingi, Wooyoung, and Yeosang look at him with blank looks, but judging by the look on the rest of the faces at the table, they didn’t know. “What? Just because you three know doesn’t mean the others automatically know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I guess that’s valid. Fine Arts major here,” Yeosang replies before continuing the train of answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Creative Writing,” The eldest finishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kinda sad that us Culinary Arts majors are in a different building altogether compared to the rest of you, but I guess I can understand,” The maknae of their group comments. Everyone else but Yeosang doesn’t seem put off by it though, while Yeosang himself subtly deflates at that thought, which only Wooyoung and Yunho caught, being the ones who are sitting beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can always meet at the cafe after classes! Just don’t distract the brothers while they’re doing work, I’m pretty sure Jongho wouldn’t like that,” Wooyoung sends a cheeky grin towards the aforementioned person. Jongho starts bickering with him in protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Yeosang shares what’s supposed to happen later that afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a date with Jongho this afternoon and honestly I didn’t really expect him to follow through but oh well. I guess I’m going on a date with him. I still don’t know if I like him enough to take him out on another date that I promised.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take this first date to see if you do. I mean, that’s what dates are for,” Seonghwa shrugs. “Honestly, it took me a while to even recognize my own feelings for Joongie here but I’m glad I took my time instead of rushing it.” The eldest plants a kiss to the redhead’s cheek, causing said redhead to blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seonghwa! Not in front of the children!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? He sees you all as his children. Maybe I should be the househusband, wouldn’t that be pleasant, Joongie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I love to see you two flirt in front of us three, I still need help here,” The fine arts major returns all of the attention to him with the exception of the Chois and Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I say just go for it. Let Jongho think he has you hook, line, and sinker. On your next date, if it happens, you take control,” Yunho suggests, which is actually helpful for Yeosang. That is until... “Also applies to whatever happens in the bed-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve heard enough. Thank you for your assistance,” Yeosang shuts down whatever the tallest of the bunch has to say, which earns snickers from the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we missing something?” Wooyoung finally stops bickering with the maknae and joins the conversation. Soon, the brothers follow suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing important. Just dissing your cousin’s sex life,” The artist rapidly replies to cover up his embarrassment from before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you have experience below the belt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I hate this…” Yeosang sulks as everyone else laughs, but it’s all in good fun. “I didn’t sign up for this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t, but it was fun,” The shortest snorts out. The blond gives the producer a high five before giving his navy-haired boyfriend a kiss on the cheek in the same manner Seonghwa gave Hongjoong one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the bell rings, signalling the end of their lunch period and the start of their next classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess this is where we split up to go to our classes,” San wistfully remarks. “Oh well, it’s not like we won’t see each other again. Drop by the cafe if you want or need anything from us! We better get going though, so goodbye for now!” He stands up and cleans his area before waiting for Jongho and Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What San said. I don’t think I can drop by the cafe later due to dance club things but maybe next time? It was nice talking with everyone!” Yunho greets them goodbye, to which the rest have said their own and headed their separate ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Yeosang? He didn’t pay much attention to his classes, the date with Jongho on his mind. Really, he reasons that there’s no need for someone in the fine arts major to learn about math, but he keeps it to himself as he daydreams about later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Jongho is nervous is an understatement. The baker is pacing around the break room while San handles all the business outside. He would’ve tried to help but his brother banished him to the break room claiming that “he doesn’t want to ruin the look he has going on” for the date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baker himself isn’t a baker for now. He’s just Jongho, a university student who’s anxious of going out on a date with his crush. He fiddles with the sleeve cuffs of his denim jacket that he rolled up to his elbows as he waits for a certain chocolate-haired boy to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Illusion! How may I help you today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, may I order one Jongho, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he hears that telltale voice, he starts shaking even harder. Before he can spiral further into overthinking, the door to the break room bursts open, revealing his crimson-streaked brother smiling brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush. Ask questions later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flurry that the baker definitely did not register, he’s out of the break room and in front of one of the prettiest men he has ever landed his eyes on. Sure, he has seen some exceptionally beautiful people of both genders before, but Jongho can safely say that none have come close to Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks rather casual in his tie dye pastel pink sweater, light blue jeans, and aqua blue sneakers, which makes Jongho feel overdressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” is all the artist has said after taking a quick glance at his date partner. He suddenly got shy, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his right ear which has a small silver cross dangling from it while fiddling with the bandana tied to his belt loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and stare at each other outside, please! I can only handle so much tension before I cave in and make you two kiss each other right there, and I still have a cafe to run!” San, ever the chaotic being he is, interrupts their moment. Soon after, both boys find themselves outside the cafe after being pushed out by the barista. “Have a nice day, you two!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Date?” Yeosang starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Date it is…” Jongho replies. He reluctantly reaches out for the artist’s hand, hands shaking all the while. He fears that Yeosang might pull away, but thankfully he doesn’t, letting his hand be held by the baker’s. They both start walking to somewhere, no destination in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never would’ve thought that I’d be going on a date with someone, yet here I am…” Jongho opens up conversation with Yeosang. “It’s just that people don’t really hang out with me outside class or cafe conversations, so this is an entirely new experience to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk around the city plaza hand in hand, wandering aimlessly, taking in the scenery. On their aimless stroll, however, the baker spots something near the intersection of the street and gently tugs the artist with him to the place he saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Where are you taking me?” The chocolate-haired boy questions as he lets himself be led somewhere by the maroon-tipped boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The art museum. I-I figured that you’d at least l-like it considering th-that you are majoring in fine arts…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho pays for their entrance fees despite Yeosang’s protests that he can pay for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is an art museum, huh?” The patissier muses. Next to him, however, is his partner looking around in awe, from the paintings to the sculptures to the clay pottery on display.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang has made up his mind. He is definitely taking Jongho out on another date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I’ve never seen this place before. How did I miss it?!” The artist starts buzzing in excitement next to the patissier. “Come on, let’s explore!” In a turn of events, it was Jongho’s turn to be tugged by Yeosang as the fine arts major dragged him around the museum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Jongho! This painting reminds me of you!” Jongho peers at the painting the artist is pointing at, which happens to be a painting of a red velvet cake. “The colours make me think of your outfit right now and the cake as a subject in the foreground around the cozy blue background works well because of the contrast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how exactly do you see me in a painting?” Yeosang turns red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well, your maroon hair matches with the cake, a-and I think you’re sweet because cake is sweet… The b-background also makes me feel warm and soft, j-just like the cafe does…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how about we go sit down for a while?” The two boys face away from each other in embarrassment, face just as red as that red velvet cake in the painting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hold on. I gotta pee. Wait for me by the exit?” The patissier stops abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll wait for you there.” With that, Jongho runs off, leaving Yeosang to walk alone to the exit. It took a while, but maybe his date partner will be there by the time he gets there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang waits for a minute, then another, then another. He was starting to think he got abandoned in a place he really enjoyed, and the thought itself is enough to make him frown. Is this really all just a lie?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosang!” He hears his name get called out by Jongho, who looks out of breath and is holding what seems to be a plastic bag. “I got this for you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chocolate-haired boy takes the bag from his maroon-tipped friend. He takes out the item, revealing it to be a keychain of that same red velvet cake he saw in a painting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to get this for me! Now I feel bad that I don’t have something to give you as thanks…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me out on a date next time then.” Jongho offers his hand to Yeosang, which the artist takes. “Besides, they’re matching keychains! You get the slice while I get the rest of the cake. I-It’s kinda like m-me giving a piece of my-myself to you…” He gets shy and looks at anything but Yeosang. A shame, really, that he didn’t get to see the big smile plastered across the chocolate-haired boy’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Where to next?” The maroon-tipped baker asks, still flustered from the stunt he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Up for some ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys walk out of an ice cream shop, settling down on the tables outside which gives them a rather nice view of the park across the street. They take to watching people and cars pass by, revelling in the peace it gives them, knowing that despite the passage of time with all the cars whizzing by and the people lazily taking a stroll to who knows where, they’re each other’s constants in life, if only for a moment. The thought makes Jongho feel warm and fuzzy inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I never pegged you for a mint chocolate kind of guy. I don’t really see myself eating it. It tastes like toothpaste to me,” Yeosang inserts himself into Jongho’s reverie, joining him in his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, San-hyung always gets mint chocolate ice cream whenever we go out to buy some. I got curious now because I’ve never ordered it before. Don’t tell him what we talked about right now though, or he’ll flip out really hard,” The baker snickers at the scene playing through his head. “Noted,” Yeosang joins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do kind of get why he likes it though, but I’d prefer what you’re having instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, strawberry ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Yeoasng offers his cup to Jongho, but he declines. “Maybe next time, we can share scoops.” The patissier breaks out into a small infectious smile, one that the chocolate-haired boy finds himself reciprocating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t usually order strawberry ice cream too. I’m more of a chocolate kind of guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Why did you order strawberry then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reminds me of your hair. I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! You’re making me shy!” Jongho covers his face, flustered at the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it. The sweet and refreshing flavour of the fruit mixed with the creaminess of the milk reminds me of the way you have a sweet personality while also getting a taste of how sentimental you can be, even if you don’t realize it.” Yeosang glances at his ice cream, then at the baker in front of him. “I don’t know how accurate that was for you in the culinary arts department, but that’s how I see it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho starts crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait, shit! Did I say something wrong?! I-I’m sorry!” The artist rushes for the tissue, carefully wiping off the tears from the younger’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst all of that, Jongho shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine! I-I-It’s just that… I n-never got c-complimented like that b-before…” The patissier stands up and pulls the artist into a hug. In spite of him being minutely taller, he manages to fit his head perfectly into the crook of the older’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang himself is surprised, but eventually returns the hug and even pats his hair. It makes him feel safe, but not in the way Wooyoung and Yunho do. It’s like he’s found a sense of belonging for someone, though he still isn’t sure if he’ll commit to it, but he’s getting there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you big baby. Wipe those tears and let’s finish our ice cream. I don’t want your brother whooping my ass for a second time this week,” the artist gives the baker a warm smile, patting his back before sitting down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you free this weekend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho lifts his head up from wiping his tears with his hands. “Yeah, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet me at the front of the university in the morning. It’s my turn to take you out on a date,” The brunette gives the patissier a goofy grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Alright then,” Jongho smiles before opting to finish his mint chocolate ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the cafe has been more eventful than it had been away from it. The unremarkable landmarks suddenly became purposeful, as if reminding them of what had occurred just hours prior. It’s fair that Jongho feels sad as he wanted the date to last longer, but the promise of another kept him on his toes enough that he doesn’t mind going back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess this is your stop, huh?” Yeosang comments. Both of them really want to linger around, but it’s getting late and San might be worried about his younger brother still not home by sundown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I had a great time with you! I really can’t wait for this weekend. See you then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. See you then,” the artist waves a goodbye at Jongho as he walks away. As he walks away, he feels the creeping feeling of loneliness embrace him as the cool Thursday winds blow towards him. It doesn’t bother him though, as in two days' time, he’ll get to take out Jongho somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Jongho arrives at their flat, San levels him with a serious look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a problem, and it’s about the cafe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh? problems? at the cafe? well, how are the chois going to cope with those "problems"? stay tuned and find out next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Closed. Open. Closed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things aren't looking good for the Choi brothers here. A series of unfortunate events lead to Jongho's resolve breaking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongho starts shaking like a leaf. What does his brother mean by “problems”? Weren’t things sailing by smoothly? Or was that what he just thought?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jjongie, come here,” San softly beckons for his brother to come sit with him on the couch. Jongho obliges, settling himself next to his hyung before he gets wrapped up in his hyung’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong with your cakes and pastries, don’t worry. It’s just that…” Had Jongho been looking at San’s face, he would’ve seen the pure disgust he has on right now, which is a sight that Jongho only sees whenever his brother genuinely loathes whatever idea he has been presented with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go to mom’s side of the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the news, Jongho cocks his head to the side in confusion. What about their mom’s side of the family?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to leave the cafe alone, but they insist that we visit them because ‘it’s only right’ and that ‘it’ll be disrespectful if we don’t attend.’ What kinda bullshit is that?” San rants angrily, the stress getting to Jongho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We’re leaving the cafe? W-When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho swears he hears his heart shatter into a million pieces. He was so excited for the weekends because Yeosang promised to take him out on a date! To think that all those plans went down the drain just because of a family gathering…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Would dad’s side a-attend as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. No one from dad’s side is invited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we still have o-other things to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San momentarily releases Jongho from his hug to pull on his madder red streaks in his hair. He can barely keep his anger in due to the ill timing of whatever those wenches have planned, but he reels it in for the sake of Jongho, who is incredibly sensitive to conflict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Jongho flinches away from his brother. San notices and regrets raising his voice immediately after seeing the fear flash for a split second in his eyes. “We have our hands full with school work and the cafe, and we barely even have time for ourselves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not everything though,” San is about to regret every fibre of his being with the next words he is about to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The paperwork for the cafe is expiring soon. Not just that, but notices for the tuition fees of our university have been sent, and it’s really big… They expect it to be settled by the end of the month for the midterms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-H-How big?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very. It has 8 digits. 13 and a half million won…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho wants to cry. He so badly wants to bawl his eyes out on the couch right then and there because of all the stress that suddenly piled up out of nowhere. He has to go to a gathering that they both dislike, deal with snobby relatives who think they know how the brothers should live their life, and somehow pay 13.5 million won to the university within 2 weeks. Their 3000 won coffee isn’t gonna pay that off unless they somehow get thousands of customers for the rest of the month. They’re a small coffee shop, not a nation-wide company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t. He has cried twice within the past two days and Jongho is tired of crying, so he sucks it up for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much have we set aside from our income for the cafe?” Jongho treads carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough for only one of us…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence takes hold of the tense atmosphere at home. Neither Choi wants to break the silence, lest they injure themselves from the metaphorical shards that will be thrown in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You think grandma and grandpa will be able to try and shoulder some of the tuition fee?” San warily suggests. They both know not to bother them due to their old age, choosing to bear their own problems and only asking their grandparents for advice. This, however, is a time of need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We can a-ask tomorrow m-morning,” Jongho’s voice quivers, almost betraying his (failed) stony face. Silence returns, mood dampened from the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner that night was awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, grandma…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, dear…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho couldn’t bear to eat more than three bites of his sandwich that he prepared for both of them. His stomach is rolling from the anxiety and stress of life that has dawned upon the poor 18 year old. It didn’t help that their grandmother’s tone is the most somber they have heard since middle school graduation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger watches his brother put on a strained smile, fake and plastic, manufactured and delivered straight from the factory and used to put on a show that hides all the nasty things behind the scenes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Would it be okay to borrow some money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words finally leave the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try to pay you back of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chois’ grandmother is silent from across the connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho feels sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t afford to send money right now…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their grandmother took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, your grandfather got confined in a hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All colour drained from both of the brothers’ faces. Their rough-mannered yet sweet grandfather? In a hospital? Jongho is about to bolt from the table and heave the three bites of his sandwich out into the toilet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San’s hands shake as they hold the smartphone they’re using to video chat their grandmother. “W-What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got infected with pneumonia. Your grandfather just got admitted last night as well, and your dad’s siblings and cousins are pooling money to support you grandfather, so we’re really short on money…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glass cup shatters, startling everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m sorry. I’ll c-clean it up,” Jongho hurries to get the broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We’ll talk more tomorrow. It’s a Saturday to-tomorrow so we’ll have more time to t-talk.” San and their grandmother solemnly greet each other with a “see you later” before San sets down the phone facing downwards onto the table. He puts his head in his hands, the usual breakfast banter replaced with the silence that haunts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho soon arrives with a broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, just thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only sounds made in the apartment are the brothers breathing and the tinkling of glass across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Do you still want to go to class?” San asks, voice particularly empty at the thought of other people. Don’t get him wrong, he likes to socialize, but today is just a day that they can’t help but be tired of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We h-have to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San sighs. Jongho’s heart clenches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You go first, hyung. I’ll clean up everything here…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classes went by in a blur. Just some English, History, and Business elective. No one from their little group has seen them yet, which both of them are thankful for. Those who share the same classes as them though will notice that the usually bright and sunny barista is gloomier than a stormy night and his baker brother is basically sticking to him like glue. The outsiders can’t help but wonder what has happened at their household. Everything seems put together for now though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread settles in for the Chois.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of following their usual route to their hangout table, they took a detour and sat somewhere away and out of sight from the other six, isolating themselves from the outside world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t fucking take this anymore!” San screams out, startling the nearby students as they scuttle away from the pair, but also staying behind to see what might happen next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyung-” Jongho tries to placate the currently frustrated barista and to lessen, if not prevent, the drama that can happen if things get out of hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just- ugh! We could’ve handled this! It’s just- everything crashed down all at once one after the other! We’re not even twenty!” San rants to his brother, glaring daggers at those who dare look upon their miserable states right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, we get invited to a family gathering from mom’s side on a weekend, then we get a notice for the tuition for the semester saying that we have to pay another 7 million won in two weeks, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> after that, our grandfather is in the hospital. Jjongie, I just can’t! What’s next, we both break down in the middle of the street?!” San crushes Jongho into a hug and buries his head into his shoulders, tears nearly spilling out of his deep obsidian eyes that are now dull and glassy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to go home…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho tries his best to comfort his brother while also trying not to break down right then and there. “You can g-go home now. I-I’ll tell the teacher that y-you felt sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Aren’t you tired as well?” San snaps. Jongho freezes at the tone his brother gave him from within San’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. You go home and rest,” Jongho cuts San off from apologizing further, patting his back in comforting circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Just promise me something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be safe, okay?” San releases his brother from his embrace, wiping his eyes to clean out the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, at the group’s usual lunch spot…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, has anyone seen Sannie or Jongho?” Yunho asks the other five at the table. A series of no’s and nope’s resound through the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they got sidetracked, or that both of them got held back a bit later by the professors?” Wooyoung suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda weird though because last Friday, weren’t they the ones who arrived first here?” Mingi thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because they arrived first that one Friday doesn’t mean they’ll consistently be the first to arrive every Friday,” Yeosang refutes Mingi’s logic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ‘99 liners converse within themselves, Hongjoong and Seonghwa seem rather tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling something is gonna go wrong,” The redhead comments. “I don’t know why, but I just feel like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. I’ve been having a foreboding sense of what could happen later. I do hope it’s not that bad for the two of them,” Seonghwa agrees with Hongjoong’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of Seonghwa’s eyes is San’s narrowing silhouette, walking towards the exit of the university, bag slung across his back and shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that San?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San? Where?” Wooyoung suddenly hears Seonghwa remark about the barista, looking around before landing on the same somber silhouette shrinking away from them. Four other pairs of eyes follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, San! We’re over-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San starts running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-here…” Mingi stutters off. The ‘98 liners look at each other with a knowing glance while the ‘99 liners question their fellow ‘99 liner’s actions. “What’s up with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it must be something bad if he took off like that.” Hongjoong infers. “Do you guys wanna hang out at the cafe later? Just so, you know, we can see if San is doing okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up.” Yeosang catches everyone’s attention with a serious tone. “Why is it that it’s only San that’s leaving. Where’s Jongho?” Of course he’d be the one to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it, yeah, why did San leave without Jongho?” Yunho quips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see if Jongho’s in our class. Sounds good?” Wooyoung offers. Everyone gives their affirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, cafe later?” Hongjoong follows up his question from before. Everyone agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group soon fall into light but hesitant conversation, San’s actions still fresh in their minds. What could have possibly driven San to run away from university, and right when the school week is about to end?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rings, meaning it’s time for them to part ways and head to their own classes. The lack of the Choi brothers make Wooyoung feel lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yeosang calls for Wooyoung with a slight flush to his face. “Tell Jongho I said hi if he’s there and that I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow.” “Sure, I’ll pass it on.” “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Wooyoung to walk to their classes alone is a new experience for him, and he’s already sure that he doesn’t like it. The calm and comforting presence of the younger Choi helps ground him to reality, and in return, he brings colour into the maroon-tipped baker’s university life. He adjusts to the experience just for today, however unwelcome it is.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, man, you doing okay?” A deep voice inquires from next to Jongho, startling him. He looks up from wringing his fingers together to find that it’s only his friend and classmate, Felix, who is also the same age as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I’m fine! Just, you know, waiting for my partner to arrive, yeah!” Jongho’s voice betrays what he was trying to convey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You know you can just tell the teacher that you’re not feeling well,” Felix’s voice resounds through his mind. He forgot to tell San’s teacher that he is sick. That sends him into a spiral of self-deprecating thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, can you tell my b-brother’s teacher that he’s s-sick?” Jongho requests. The Australian didn’t really know Jongho had a brother nor does he know where his brother’s teacher is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotcha,” Wooyoung springs up from behind the pair, surprising both of them. He shoots Felix a grateful smile before telling Felix that he says hi to Changbin. “Where’s your brother’s classroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Across the hall.” Wooyoung gives Jongho a smile before leaving the classroom, presumably to tell San’s teacher that he won’t be available for his class. Jongho lets out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, Wooyoung arrives again, entering the classroom and giving a thumbs up towards Jongho. “H-How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Bae was understanding. She even encouraged her students to stay at home if they ever felt sick. I get why those in the drinks department love her so much while we’re stuck here with Mr. Kim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class starts as normal, Mr. Kim strolling into class, looking tired as usual before glancing towards whatever pile of notebooks and papers he decided to bring today. “We have homework for today,” is the first thing he says. This earns him a groan across the room with the exception of Jongho, who is currently trying his best not to break down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words come in through one ear and out the other. Thankfully, in spite of Mr. Kim’s questionable methods of teaching, he is very observant and accommodating to his students, so he doesn’t call Jongho to answer any of the recitations he has planned for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho zones out for more than half of the class until Mr. Kim snaps his fingers to gain everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now, we have a small group activity that will last for the rest of the period.” Students cheer as they glance around to their friends, already forming plans in their mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However,” Mr. Kim interjects all the noise being created by the rowdy students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The groups have been pre-assigned. This is to ensure that you all at least interact outside of your friend groups.” All the students groan at the news with some others still looking hopeful. All Jongho wants are group mates that are quiet and understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is what he gets for two of his group mates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello. Jongho, was it? I’m Choi Yena. Hyewon’s getting her stuff, so she’ll arrive soon!” Yena cheerfully introduces herself, yet still in a soft voice, noticing how the other startled at the volume she spoke with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho!” Wooyoung crashes into his side and hugs him, something Jongho does not appreciate, but it’s Wooyoung, and he doesn’t want to seem rude by refusing to hug him, so he sucks it up. He might lose his partner for the midterms!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, a certain purple-haired girl approaches their table, eating what seems to be cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I made this cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyewon! Cake!” Yena flings herself to her friend to try and get a piece, to which Hyewon obliged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho doesn’t think he’ll survive this class. He’s certain after trying to make out and distinguish the sounds and sights around him. He deals with it and forces himself to get himself together. He listens in to Mr. Kim’s droning about how they’re supposed to make meringue and add it to desserts for that texture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho?” Wooyoung calls out to Jongho, lightly nudging him and breaking him out of his unfocused gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay? You could just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Jongho suddenly snaps, the tone harsh enough that Wooyoung flinched and volume loud enough that the whole class heard. Suddenly, all eyes darted to the maroon-tipped student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Choi? Is anything wrong?” Mr. Kim stares at Jongho with an intention to scold, but as soon as his eyes landed on him, his stare softens to one of concern. Jongho, however, thinks that he’s being pitied, and he doesn’t like the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing is wrong, sir,” he shakily replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you don’t have problems, it’s best that you start working on that meringue then, Mr. Choi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes sir.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Off to get the eggs he goes, accompanied by the other Choi in the group. He’s very thankful Yena doesn’t treat her like glass, simply opting to be herself around Jongho, even if she knows that her group mate isn’t in the best mood today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to crack and separate the yolk from the whites?” Yena asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. Jongho-ssi, Wooyoung-ssi, do you want to whip up the egg whites?” Hyewon glances at the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” “A-Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few eggs later, Wooyoung and Jongho are whipping up egg whites, albeit Jongho hand-whips as opposed to Wooyoung using a stand mixer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you use a stand mixer? Don’t you get tired of hand-whipping?” Wooyoung looks at the whisk and glass bowl in Jongho’s hands. Jongho himself froze up and stopped whipping for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Am I not s-supposed to?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean it’s fine but aren’t you getting tired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Not at all.” Jongho lies. He’s getting tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I want to try hand-whipping so can I?” Wooyoung gets a tad too close to Jongho, backing him up against the counter trying to peer into the bowl filled with the soft peaks of the egg whites and sugar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bowl slips from Jongho’s hand at a particularly hard whisk of the meringue mixture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seems to slow down for Jongho as the bowl falls to the ground, spilling some of the uncooked meringue on both of them. He tries to save the bowl, but he is just a second too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crash!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Jongho regains his senses and time seems to flow normally for him, his and Wooyoung’s aprons have been stained with egg whites, a now broken bowl that used to hold the meringue mixture has been smashed into smithereens, glass shards of varying sizes glimmering on the floor across their area, and now Jongho and Wooyoung being stared at from all around the room, including Mr. Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho can’t breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho, are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jongho’s eyes glaze over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Choi, is everything alright-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho lets go of the whisk he used to whip the egg whites with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Choi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jongho can’t breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He collapses onto the floor among the glass shards, only the sound of the glass smashing into pieces resounding in his mind, matching up with his previous accident of dropping the glass in his and his brother’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>poor jjongie. how is wooyoung gonna help? are the others going to be informed of this? how would san react? stay tuned to find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Know This Feeling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Jongho's anxiety attack in class. Things seem to be fine until the call accidentally cuts out before a certain someone gets a key warning. What is this warning, and why is Wooyoung suddenly blacklisted from the cafe?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for missing uploading this last week! motivation left me and i wasnt satisfied with how this chapter is turning out, but i cant make excuses and i have a schedule to follow so apologies for the lower quality than usual!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung is on his knees, wiping away the glass shards from Jongho and trying to calm down a currently panicking Jongho. He reaches out for his hands with his own, very much concerned and scared for his friend and partner-in-crime for the midterms. Deep down, Wooyoung is also very much panicked and self-deprecating because he should’ve noticed the way Jongho acted. He should’ve backed off and carefully adjusted so that the younger is accommodated for, but that isn’t what happened and he’s now suffering the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>He hugs Jongho. Thankfully, Jongho seems to register that he is within Wooyoung’s arms so he clings onto his shirt like a lifeline. Wooyoung himself is glaring at anyone who even looks at them wrong, metaphorically sending daggers their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Jung? I assume your friend here isn’t fit to continue with class today-”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, he just collapsed onto the floor,” The student in question snaps, already stressed.</p><p> </p><p>“...before I got interrupted, I was about to say that both of you are free to leave for today,” The teacher disregards the ashen-haired’s remark.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Come on, Jongho. Let’s get out of class for now,” Wooyoung coaxes the younger out of the class, away from prying eyes. “Give me a second, I’ll call Mingi.”</p><p> </p><p>With a little difficulty, Wooyoung’s phone is now ringing a certain blue-haired boy. “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mingi-ah. Do you have a car? Maybe know someone who owns one and can drive? Something happened with Jongho in class and I think he just wants to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongho freezes. He’s being driven back home?</p><p> </p><p>He’s being put in a car and driven?</p><p> </p><p>His breathing picks up. He doesn’t know where Wooyoung is taking him, but Jongho thinks he’s in the hallway. Soon after, he’s outside and he tries to squirm out of Wooyoung’s hold. He thinks he hears Wooyoung say something to him, but what was once a source of comfort for him became a thing for him to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, Jongho hits Wooyoung’s hand by accident just as the older is about to put the phone in his pocket, knocking it out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Crack!</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the glass cracking sends Jongho further into the spiral.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>NO.</p><p> </p><p>NO!</p><p> </p><p>Memories of that morning flash through his mind. Something about his and his brother’s grandfather in the hospital, the cafe, and gathering. His mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts, all tangled up in some kind of knot that can’t be untied.</p><p> </p><p>As if a switch has been turned off, Jongho shuts down. He dissociates. He feels floaty, not registering anything.</p><p> </p><p>What is he?</p><p> </p><p>Who is he?</p><p> </p><p>What’s happening?</p><p> </p><p>Where is he?</p><p> </p><p>Why is he here?</p><p> </p><p>As he tries to find the answers to all of these questions, Jongho fails to find a sufficient enough answer. He blankly stares forward, eyes empty, devoid of life. It’s as if he was dead. He can’t feel. He can’t think. He feels tired.</p><p> </p><p>He’s tired.</p><p> </p><p>In his haze, he doesn’t register the two figures currently talking in front of him nor the two hands that shook itself in front of his face. Of course, Jongho is unresponsive, which apparently concerns the two figures in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>What are they talking about?</p><p> </p><p>He feels a pull towards somewhere by someone. Where is he being taken? Why do his limbs feel heavy?</p><p> </p><p>He’s tired.</p><p> </p><p>He gets tugged harder, but Jongho pays it no mind. All he is is a boy, floating through space, thoughts muddled and hazy. He feels tingly.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho thinks he’s now sitting again. He can’t feel anything.</p><p> </p><p>Where is he?</p><p> </p><p>Why is he sitting again?</p><p> </p><p>Who is the other person beside him?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he swears he hears something rumbling, something akin to an engine. He feels vibrations all of a sudden, and by the time he snaps out of his dissociated state, the doors have been locked.</p><p> </p><p>He’s in a car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s in a car.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He’s in a car.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Get him out of here.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongho hears screaming in the car.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the others panic.</p><p> </p><p>Only then did he realize that the source of the screaming is <span class="u"><strong><em>him</em></strong></span>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">He doesn’t want to die.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">He has to get out.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">He doesn’t want to join his parents just yet.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">L e t h i m o u t .</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jjongie! Happy birthday!” In a quaint countryside house is the Choi family, celebrating their youngest’s birthday a day early, on the 11th. Laid there on the table is a chiffon cake with “Happy 14th birthday, Jongho!” written on top and of course.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sannie-hyung! Stop!” Despite his protests, he’s giggling very loudly as his older brother of one year gives him all the hugs and kisses. Even their parents are amused, seemingly used to their eldest’s very affectionate attitude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite them celebrating his birthday a day early, they still managed to prepare a small feast for their youngest, filled with all of his favourites. There seems to be an abundance of fruits too, requested by Jongho himself. What the sons don’t know is that their parents have planned a road trip on the birthday itself.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>No, stop-</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not all, Jongho! We better start packing our things because we are going on a trip to Sokcho!” Their mother clapped in excitement, already thinking of popular destinations and must-try foods in the area. Their father calmly adds, “We also got you new beach clothes and buckets to play with the sand.” He got whines from the younger and whooping from the older.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Please…</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>“You both better sleep early so that we get there early then. That means no phones after 10pm, San.” San groans as he gets chided by his mother. He gets enough sleep, thank you very much! Nevertheless, he reluctantly accepts the terms, if only his brother. San doesn’t want to miss out on this opportunity to go on a trip with his family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For now, let’s just celebrate at home. After all, home is where the heart is!” With that, they start digging into the cake and the various foods prepared by their parents. Jongho really liked the tteokbokki. It was his father’s recipe that was passed down from their grandparents, and both of them really want to learn the recipe.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>He can’t let his mother and father die.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the 12th, and Jongho woke up pretty early. No one can blame him though, he’s excited for the road trip to Sokcho! He wakes up his older brother on the bottom bunk of their bed, shaking him and even resorting to pulling him out of the sheets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Five more minutes…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But we have a trip! To Sokcho! Don’t want to disappoint mom and dad now, do we?” Jongho successfully convinces his brother to finally get up, grumbling about how annoying he is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jongho! San! Are you both up? We’re gonna go now!” They heard their father call for them from downstairs, voice filled with excitement as well. Their parents were looking to this trip just as much as the children, having their well-deserved break from the mundanity of life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll be down in a minute!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the way down, the brothers see their mother making seaweed soup to pack for their trip. Maybe they’ll eat breakfast on the way? Jongho hopes so, as he’s hungry and wants food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go take a bath, we’ll wait for you here, but be quick!” His father rushed. They both groaned. Good thing they had two bathrooms. In no less than 10 minutes, both boys are fresh from the bathroom and in new clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Boys! We’re leaving!” Their mother called out, and they all but scrambled to the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Not the car! They should get out while they still can!</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>The car whirs and off they go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongho decided that his hunger cannot wait and badgered his mom to give him some of the seaweed soup she prepared.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>No…</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad, how much longer until we get there?” Jongho whined.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>NO.</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“HONEY, WATCH OUT-”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>NO!</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>San has been having a shit day. Not only did he ditch class and waste the money his grandparents have poured into getting them into university, he has to go to a family gathering that neither he or Jongho wanted to go to. Not only that, their grandfather is in hospital for pneumonia AND he needs his brother to help him sort out the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>Suffice it to say, the cafe isn’t opening later that day.</p><p> </p><p>He does wonder what the other six think right now, as he knows that they saw him run out of the university. He shudders. San does not want to deal with their reactions and questions just yet.</p><p> </p><p>For now, he’s focusing on their finances and paperwork, albeit in a frustrated manner. They only have about 7 million won in savings and he has no idea where to get another 7 million. His nerves are getting to him and he doesn’t want to bother the other six or his grandma, so he grits it out.</p><p> </p><p>San just wants to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, San is in the cafe's kitchen, drinking tea out of stress in hopes that it’ll calm him down. He notes that it’s October in two weeks. What a great birthday gift for Jongho, San sarcastically thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Occasionally, he sees a few regulars to their cafe outside, scratching or tilting their heads in confusion. He can’t help but smile awkwardly, rubbing the nape of his neck as he forgot to put the reason why they’re closed for the day.</p><p> </p><p>San stands up and goes up to their flat, finding a sheet of paper, marker, and tape, taking his sweet time to cool off. Once he finds what he needs, he ambles back down to the counter, writing the notice neatly and cleanly before putting it up on the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to turn around to continue contemplating his next actions for the cafe and their family, a car pulls up to the cafe. The problem is that they don’t have a dedicated parking spot for any of their vehicles, which is a shame but they’re a small business whose storefront is right against the sidewalk. San goes out to tell the people in the car that they’re going to have to park somewhere else until San realizes that it’s Hongjoong who’s driving the car with Wooyoung and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jongho.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The barista takes a lot of deep breaths. He tries to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>One.</p><p> </p><p>Two.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale.</p><p> </p><p>Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Inha-</p><p> </p><p>San is cut off by a scream. A scream that sounds all too painfully familiar.</p><p> </p><p>He loses whatever self-control he has left and promptly slams the door to the back seat before the owner of the car is even out of the car. Before Hongjoong can even protest about his car being damaged, San directs a glare hot enough that it burns holes right into the older’s very being, effectively silencing him.</p><p> </p><p>If that wasn’t enough, San then redirects his glare at the pair in the backseat, his scowl softening a bit at the sight of a deeply distrubed Jongho before ripping said boy off of the other. His doting look turned into one that promises nightmares and all other kinds of horrors as he turns to look at the ashen-haired baker.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung swears he can see the red streaks in the other’s hair glowing a bright red underneath the bright afternoon sun. What was once a soft crimson became an incandescent red, ready to sear and burn whoever dares to come close to him. Unfortunately, the subject of the heat of his anger is none other than his admirer, not that he knows it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“What did I tell you about Jongho?”</strong> Everyone, excluding Jongho, who is currently shivering and crying in his brother’s arms noisily and raspily, freezes. No one has ever heard the usually sweet and bubbly barista utter such a tone that brings forth pain with just a few words.</p><p> </p><p>“U-U-Uhh-” Wooyoung weakly tries to reason but is cut off by another death glare by San.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You hung up before I can even warn you of Jongho’s triggers.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung gulps.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Had you only listened to me for a few more minutes, we wouldn’t be having this talk.”</strong> Somehow, San continues to comfort his currently sobbing brother, rubbing comforting circles onto his back and whispering sweet words of affirmation into his ear, trying to cement the idea that he’s safe, he’s not dying, and he’s home.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I never knew about i-it-”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“And who was the fucker that decided that Jongho has to come home ASAP?”</strong> San retorts in a bout of hot-headedness. <strong>“Do you not know what a fucking anxiety attack is? Is this how you really treat your so-called ‘friends?’ I expected better from you.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hey! In my defense, I’ve never-”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Never seen what, someone going through an anxiety attack?”</strong> The barista interjects, daring the other to interrupt him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Makes sense because you’re all sunshine and rainbows with everyone. News flash, bitch! Not everyone has a great life like you or your cousin do!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bring Yunho into this!” Wooyoung shouts, trying to do damage control. “Driving is the fastest way to get to the cafe from the university!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Have you considered walking? The cafe is only a 10 minute walk from the university.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jongho’s heavy!” Wooyoung’s excuse seems to have set off something inside San, something that guarantees long-lasting suffering.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Jongho’s heavy? <em>JONGHO’S HEAVY?!</em>”</strong> San all but screams out, voice raspy. <em><strong>“YOU HAVE HONGJOONG-HYUNG WITH YOU AND YOU COMPLAIN THAT MY BROTHER IS HEAVY? FOR FUCK’S SAKE, JUNG WOOYOUNG, IT’S ONLY 10 GODDAMN MINUTES! TEN!”</strong></em> He takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“SO YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT TO EASE YOUR OWN CONCERNS, YOU DECIDE TO PUT MY BROTHER’S <span class="u">MENTAL WELLBEING</span> AT STAKE?! ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN’T BOTHER TO LISTEN TO MY WARNING?! GREAT FUCKING JOB, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to dissuade him but he practically forced me to drive,” the oldest of the bunch quipped. Wooyoung leers at him in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well why is he so afraid of cars anyways?! It’s just a fucking car, you goddamn babies-”</p><p> </p><p>A slap resounds throughout the area.</p><p> </p><p>Surrounding Jongho is a shocked Hongjoong, a vindictive San, and-</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung is on the floor, cheek very red at the strength of the slap he just received. He fears that San might have actually dislocated his jaw. Honestly, if San isn’t comforting Jongho, he could’ve dealt more damage than just a slap. Wooyoung, for the record, looks victimized, and rightfully so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Never set foot in our cafe again. If I see you inside the cafe, I am calling the cops on you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung is shocked. Why is he being banned? He was just trying to help!</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck am I being banned-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>“We lost our parents to a car crash.”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>There it is. The topic that both San and Jongho swore not to talk about explicitly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>“We lost our parents in a car crash and you have the gall to say ‘it’s just a fucking car?!’ WE ALMOST DIED, WOOYOUNG!”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>“Yes, oh! Do you get it now?!”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>San walks away from Wooyoung on the floor, collecting Jongho from Hongjoong, who has a cellphone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>The scene at hand is a mess. A few passers-by have gathered, mostly regulars at the cafe. They’re all familiar with the ashen-haired boy who visits the cafe everyday to meet up with the baker. They’re also all confused as to why the barista, the baker’s brother, is very pissed off with what the passers-by thought is a friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I’m sorry-” Wooyoung got up from where he is on the floor of the sidewalk to try and reach out to the brothers currently hugging it out in the middle of the walkway.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a slap resounds again. It seems that the barista has slapped the other baker’s hand away, with the baker holding his hand in pain, hissing all the while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Get out of my sight.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sannie-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t you ‘Sannie’ me. Get out of my sight now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The image of San’s retreating back is the only thing that fills Wooyoung’s mind right now. He just wasted his chance of probably doing something that would make the other swoon. Not only did he get San pissed beyond what is humanly possible, he got himself banned from the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung wants to cry right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung wants to break down so badly, thoughts focused on how San is never going to forgive him and how he isn’t gonna pass the midterms at this rate. His thoughts spiral down even further into more unlikely scenarios like being kicked out of his home and living homeless on the street or leeching off of Yunho and Mingi with nothing to his name but a few change of clothes and a large amount of debt due to the ridiculous amount of money he has to pay for his phone bill.</p><p> </p><p>And so he did break down, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He hears laughing in the background. It only took him a few more seconds before he realizes that the laughing is coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>This can’t be real, right?</p><p> </p><p>No way this is real.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung’s laughs soon turn into broken sobs. He’s crying his heart out until his voice is hoarse and his throat hurts, and then he cries some more.</p><p> </p><p>In his haze, he doesn’t register strong arms wrapping around him, only clinging to whoever it is that has hugged him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, Young-ah, hang in there.” It’s Yunho, accompanied by Mingi and Yeosang. As it seems, Hongjoong called Mingi to get the other two to pick up Wooyoung after the spat.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Yeosang tentatively asks. While Yunho and Mingi are busy trying to comfort Wooyoung, Yeosang goes straight for the sole witness of everything that has happened within the past hour. “What did San do that made Wooyoung cry this much? I have never seen him cry this much, even in our childhoods, so this is surprising for Yunho and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain later once Seonghwa’s here. We’ll bring along Wooyoung for now because I don’t think we can leave him like that,” Hongjoong answers, side-eyeing the younger who’s being comforted by the twin towers of their little friend group. “Meet up later at the diner down the street? I’ll pick up Seonghwa on the way and I doubt that Wooyoung will have qualms about sitting on someone’s lap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll tell the other three.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the diner, six boys sit at a table in the corner, enjoying their privacy. Their mood is considerably somber compared to the bustling energy that the diner projects. On one side are the hyungs and Mingi while on the other side is Wooyoung being squished in between his cousin and their childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Can someone explain why we’re all here at the diner instead of the cafe?” Seonghwa breaks the ice, still clueless as to what has happened to the other five. What happened that made the usually raucous boys this quiet?</p><p> </p><p>“See… Wooyoung got himself banned from the cafe,” Hongjoong starts.</p><p> </p><p>A series of questions follows after that statement, which only makes Wooyoung cry again, whining “don’t remind me” in between sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t hear San’s warning about cars and got Jongho into a car. Honestly, this dongsaeng should’ve just walked the boy home instead of traumatizing him further,” the older scolds, tone stern and eyes giving a withering stare.</p><p> </p><p>“The boy’s had enough scolding, why not explain what actually happened instead of targeting Wooyoung even more?” Seonghwa urges for his boyfriend to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, he and San got into a fight. It was really bad because that slap looked pretty painful. Wooyoung kinda fueled the fire himself so I’m not exactly wrong if I say he landed himself in this situation. Jongho was having a big ass panic attack in the car-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jongho had what now?” All eyes on the table turn to one currently frazzled figure. “Someone please tell me he’s okay.” To say Yeosang is concerned is an understatement. His mind is currently running at a speed he isn’t used to, worrying about his date mate’s well-being and running himself ragged just form overthinking about it-</p><p> </p><p>Hold on.</p><p> </p><p>“Date mate,” Yeosang’s mind repeats.</p><p> </p><p>They have a supposed date tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang now has a plan. In the process of thinking though, he zoned out, concerning the other four on the table right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeosang-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I’m fine, I’m just thinking.” Indeed he is, as he is currently thinking of a plan to salvage the date he has planned for the two of them for tomorrow. “I’m planning on going to the cafe tomorrow. Anyone wanna come with?” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come, although I’m not sure whether San would like having me around, but we’ll see,” the red-haired hyung answers. “You coming with me to Yunho and Mingi’s apartment? They’re having a sleepover.” From the way the other three look at him expectantly, they’ve planned this with all six of them in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I guess. Dibs on cuddling Wooyoung though!” Yeosang stuck out his tongue at Yunho before Yunho sticks his tongue out in retaliation. The boy in question giggles a little bit at their antics, which calms the hyungs and Mingi down.</p><p> </p><p>“But Yunnieeeee! What about my cuddles?” Mingi jokingly whines, making grabby hands across the table towards his boyfriend. “You aren’t abandoning me to the oldies next to me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The whole table breaks out in laughter as Hongjoong tries to push Mingi off the seat but fails. The mood is considerably lighter than before, but there’s still an undercurrent of apprehension for tomorrow’s events, something which shows on the artist’s and the redhead’s face. The two make eye contact for a few seconds form across the table before letting the matter go and loosening up.</p><p> </p><p>For now, they enjoy the merry mood before Yeosang and Hongjoong make their move and visit the cafe.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You should take care of yourself for now. You just broke down yesterday and I doubt you can even touch glass without getting anxiety over fucking up so just take it easy for now.” A certain barista is whirling around the apartment, finally having woken up earlier than his younger brother, as he worries over said younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’ll be fine-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I dare you to pick up a glass cup.” Jongho got up from his seat on the dining table to grab one, but as soon as he’s faced with the cup rack, he suddenly can’t seem to move his hand closer to a glass cup. His hand is shaking and he looks about two seconds away from another breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Alright, fine. I’m still going to-”</p><p> </p><p>“The university? No can do. I’ve requested to the head of the culinary department that both of us take about 4 days off to rest.” Before the younger can protest, San levels his brother with a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll handle the cafe for now. You deal with recovering and relaxing, okay?” While it looks like San is composed, underneath all that bravado is him screaming and begging for his brother to be okay. It shows a bit with the creased eyebrows and the small pout on his face that he doesn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.” Jongho releases a breath he didn’t realize he has been holding.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll head down now. If you need me, just knock on the break room door that leads to the kitchen.” As soon as San sees Jongho’s head nod in confirmation, he hugs his brother tightly before whispering something. “I paid for your tuition to the university already.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jongho can even register what his older brother said, San is already out the door and down into the kitchens of the cafe below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. update on a hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>krow here</p><p>i found myself lacking motivation to write these past weeks and i am very sorry for the inconsistent upload of chapter 7</p><p>usually, i have about 3 chapters at hand so that i can release one chapter for the week and edit the next while i write the third chapter. however, i ran out of chapters starting at chapter 5 and chapter 7 wasnt turning out the way i wanted it to be, so it took me longer to release it, and chapter 8 isnt even completed by the time i released ch7</p><p>for that, im going on a hiatus until the end of may. it gives me time to psyche myself up and write more chapters to be released. hoepfully, chapters 8, 9, and 10 will be released by the first saturday of june as compensation for this hiatus</p><p>i do hope everyone understands, thank you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>